Slenderosity Killed The Cat
by Holy Batman At The Disco
Summary: So this is what it felt like to die. All those years I'd heard stories and seen movies about that "light at the end of the tunnel" nonsense couldn't have prepared me for this. All I can think about in these last moments is how I wished I could go back a week before and take the advice of the cat that curiosity killed.. - Slenderman/OC Rated M for language, gore, slash, etc.
1. The Curious Girl

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fic ever.. ever. O.O I decided to do it on one of my favorite horror characters of all time! :D ANYWAYS! Time for warnings, it's rated M for language, and later on gore and maybe even some sexual content ;3. **_  
_

**Please, please, PLEASE review and whatnot because I really need all the advice and such that I can get! Enjoy!**

_So this is what it felt like to die. All those years I'd heard stories and seen movies about that "light at the end of the tunnel" nonsense couldn't have prepared me for this. The pain is searing hot and I can't tell if I should scream or just give in. My body is numb though.. isn't it? Where is the pain coming from if I can't feel my limbs? Everytime I look into his void that could vaugely be called a face, all I feel is a piercing pain erupting from some where deep within me. My soul perhaps? It's over now.. I'll just let him take me.. What else can I do? If you saw these tenticals, you'd understand. All I can think about in these last moments is how I wished I could go back a week before and take the advice of the cat that curiousity killed.._

"Charlotte, get you ass down here. NOW!" Ah. The pleasant alarm of a Monday morning, via my awful mother. I drag myself out of my oh-so-comfortable bed, glancing in my mirror at my horrific tangle of bedhead. Ugh. I take my time picking out my black and white checkered skinney jeans and plain white v-neck and suspenders before attempting to comb my long mane and brush my teeth. I sling my messenger bag backpack over my shoulder before slipping into my torn Converse and slink down the stairs to my patient and loving mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been up forever now." I shrug off her deadly glare, grabbing a Red Bull from the counter before leaving through the back door as quickly as I can to avoid any contact with the woman. We weren't on such great terms after I was caught slashing the tires of a few deserving, over-rated rich kids at my school with a few less desirable friends of mine. Turns out no matter how long you've had to endure the harrassment of a certain assbag group during and out of school, you're never allowed revenge. Anyway, I digress.

I pull my skateboard from it's hiding spot beneath my rotting back porch and roll around to the side walk, making my way to meet up with Quinn and Patch. They always wait in the same spot for me at the same time every morning and I'm always late. Fashonably, of course. I see the annoyed looks on their faces from a block away and can't help but grin. They could always leave, but they never have and never will. What would I do without them?

"Is your ass ready now, or should we sit around and waste some more time? Williams has us on a strick schedual 'cause of your gutsy little stunt and I refuse to feel his "wrath" of lectures again and more after school suspension!" Patch always had a way of brighting my mornings with his optimistic ways.

"Oh calm your tits, Patch. It wasn't just her fault and you know it! And Williams can take his punishment and shut it!" Oh Quinn, always taking my side. The girl was my savior.

I just chuckle lightly and drop my board again and skate on silently, my two best friends falling in behind me. I hadn't even noticed what a disgusting morning it was, a muggy tint to the air and the overcast skies casting errie shadows through the dark trees lining the road. Gotta love Washington.

As we reached the steps, I quickly pick up my board up and strap it to my bag and walk in, the bell ringing just as I get to my locker. Thank God for the clocks in the school being a few minutes later than the normal time! I shove my board in and grab a worn AP US History textbook from the bottom of my locker, rushing off to my first class. My history teacher doesn't even glance at me as I enter, just shakes her head. I really do love this class but I just have had a lot of trouble giving a shit about anything lately.. since I got in trouble. Nobody even pays attention to me. Why should they? I'm nobody, a ghost. I can't wait to get out of this place.

Our teacher begins assigning our reading for the day and as the class falls silent and several students begin to mouth breath, I open my dirty book to the chapter on various witch hunts during the 16 and 1700s, one of the most interesting parts of our history in my opinion. Just as I flip to the last page of the chapter, a strange piece of paper slips from the book and into my lap. Somewhat startled, I nearly assume it to be no more than just an old note page of someone long before me but as I go to crumple it up I notice something very strange illustrated on it. I unfold the bit of paper and there before me is a very crudely drawn stick figure. Not an ordinary stick figure though.. one with several long, jagged-looking appendages potruding from it's body. It also had abnormally long, thin legs. The one thing about it that struck me as the most odd about the picture though was his.. his..

His lack of a face.

Even the simple doodle made my skin crawl. Why the hell would someone draw something so vile looking? Beneath the man, in cursive and faded pen it stated, "_Always waiting, always watching. -S"_ S? Who the hell was S? And why were they so damn cryptic? I notice my teacher rising from her creaking chair and quickly stuff the paper into my pockets, not wanting her to suspect me of note passing. Not like I have any friends to pass them to anyway..

The rest of the day I could feel the picture nearly burning a hole through my pocket. I couldn't wait to get home and try and figure out what this could possibly mean..

**AN: Kind of a sloppy ending but I promise the next chapter will be up within a week and it won't be so much explaining. :P Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and I promise I'll take it all into consideration! Much love. 3 **

**~Roxy**


	2. Sightings

**AN: Lookie! Another chapter already! :D Enjoy!**

I'd been sitting for at least an hour now just searching the web for something on this picture but so far, I keep getting all this Creepypasta nonsense. Slenderman? Yeah, right. I finally just assumed the drawing must have been some silly damn kid trying to creep future owners of the book out. Well, mission accomplished.

As unbelievable as all the stories on this Slenderman were, obviously just an urban folktale, I couldn't help but be interested and horrified at the same time. Kidnaping and doing unspeakable things to various children in wooded areas. Only coming out in the still of the forest. Those deadly tenticals and that face.. or.. no face I guess. God, wouldn't it be horrible if he was re-

I snapped my laptop shut all the sudden. I had to stop myself. I was scaring myself so badly I'd have even more trouble than usual trying to sleep. I decided that a good jog will clear my head and so I slipped into some black athletic shorts and a matching black sports bra with my Reebok's and began stretching on my way down the creaking stairs. I passed my mom passed out on the couch after working a double shift. I stopped for a moment and just looked at her. She looked so much older than she is, her tired face sprinkled with wrinkles and marks of a woman who never got to act her age. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for all the crap I'd been putting her through.. what a disappointment I'd been. She didn't need that piled on with everything else. _Oh God, I gotta get outta here._ I quickly rush out the door and start of a comfortable jog towards the park.

As hard rock was flowing through my earphones, I closed my eyes and just let my feet take me along the sidewalk I'd been running for years now. I needed to just calm down and not think of anything. This worked for a few minutes and by the time I was at the heavily wooded park, I was back to my normal level of stress.

After the mile to the park, I was a bit winded so I decided to take a seat on one of the children's swings and began to swing gently, glancing around at all the different families who would soon be packing up due to the darkening skies. My mom probably wouldn't be up for a while so I could stay out for a while more. I turned my gaze towards the various hiking, biking and running trails at the edge of the park and decided that more running would pass the time. I stretched again for a minute and then jogged my way over.

After nearly 10 minutes of my run on the trail, I was completely out of sight of anything resembling civilization. This was one of my favorite places in the world. Not that I'd been very many places. The sun had come out late in the day and was now gently shining through the trees as it went down, casting shadows along the wet ground. It was funny, I could've sworn one of the shadows almost resembled..

No. I was having a great run, I wasn't going to spoil it by freaking the hell out of myself. I subconsciously sped up my pace and finally got to the loop around of the trail, signaling that there was 2 miles back to the park. I turned up my music louder, determined to get over my ridiculous fears of a fictional creature made up by idiots.

All was well until about a half mile from the park, I tripped over a root sticking up in the path - one that I was later unsure if it had been there when I first passed that part of the trail - and my headphones were ripped from my ears as I tumbled forward into the moss and dirt. After a torrent of mumbled curses and grumbles I tried to stand and dust myself off. Just as I was beginning to stand, I heard an eerie crack from somewhere close by. My head shot up and my eyes opened wide as I attempted to get a look around in the trees. The woods had darkened considerably and I was now having trouble seeing more that a few feet into the trees. But.. there was something I could make out in the trees a few meters to my right. It kind've looked like an oval-shaped, white plate or something..

A sudden familiarity hit me and I turned on my heel, half-sprinting, half-flailing out of the woods, my heart pounding so hard in my chest it felt as though it were about to jump from my body and race me the rest of the way. I didn't stop until I was back in the safety of my neighborhood and even then, I keep a swift pace back to my house. My mother was still asleep when I went in and so I hightailed it up to my room, shutting my door and sliding to my floor, my breath coming in small gasps. My entire body felt as though it were on fire as a result of my mile and a half speed run. All I could think of though was that thing. I'd seen it.. It's void of a face had looked right at me. How long had he been following me? Did he follow me back to my house? I actually started sobbing uncontrollably, just wanting to forget about it. What the hell was I going to do?

**AN: So I wanted to apologize for the short length of these first couple chapters, but I promise they will get longer and better! :] Plus I've got great plans for this story! Nonetheless, I still would love and appreciate your reviews on what you think I'm doing right, wrong, and where YOU think the story is headed and if you have any plot suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Much love!**

**~Roxy xo **


	3. Notes

**AN: Ah finally! A normal length chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, finally getting some real terror in here. ;] Anyways, I just really like to thank all those who either reviewed, followed, favorited or even read the last two chapters. You guys are the greatest! Enjoy!**

As you can probably assume, I didn't sleep a wink that night. I merely sat up in my bunk bed, adopting the fetal position as I slowly rocked myself and hummed some song I'd heard earlier in the day, attempting to calm myself. He was real. The misterious "S" from the paper really was The Slenderman. He couldn't be though! There had to be some sort of rational explanation!

By the time the sun rose, I'd nearly chewed my lower lip off in anxiety and could barely find the courage to leave my bed. After a quick shower and half-hearted morning routine, I made my way sluggishly out the door. As I rolled up to the meet up spot with Quinn and Patch in a trance, I barely noticed as they chattered on and on about some mundane thing Quinn's father had yelled at her about the night before.

"Charlotte, are you even listening? You look like shit." I looked up at Quinn finally at the mention of my name as we were entering the school. I just sighed slightly and mumbled something about not getting much sleep last night. They just stared at me like I was a freak show for a moment before shaking their heads and heading off to class. I couldn't tell them about what I saw.. they'd be even more worried for my mental sanity than they are now. Just imagine what the people in my school would think! First the anti-social goth kid goes ape-shit on the school all-stars and then she has a run in with a tentical monster. I'd be on a first-class trip to the nearest asylem.

My entire day passed in a daze and by the time I got home, I could barely even keep my eyes open. My mother was home early and when she saw the pathedic way I pulled myself into the house, she condemned me to my room to get a proper amount of sleep. I couldn't have complained even if I wanted to.

I slept nearly 15 hours and awoke the next morning fully awake for once. And with a whole new attitude. I refused to be a scared little girl anymore. If I had been able to be bold enough to vandalize some of the most powerful students' property than I sure as hell should be able to at least come face to face with The Slenderman. The more I told myself this over the course of the day, the more I realized how ridiculous I was. I honestly only knew bits and pieces about the strange creature lurking in the woods and for all I knew, I could've just imagined it.

On my way home from school, I almost talked myself out of going to find him. Almost. I armed myself with a can of pepperspray from my mother's closet, my butterfly knife, and my ass-kicking outfit [consisting of combat boots, leather jacket, tight black skinny jeans and equally tight white tank with my aviators]. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but get a bit excited. I'd always dreamed of something crazy like this happening to me and now that it was here, I was almost as happy as I was horrified. Something is wrong with me.

I marched my way down to the park, occasionally popping my knuckles menacingly, for my own benefit to pump myself up. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do if I found him but I was going to get answers. I had to know what the hell this thing was.

Upon entering the clearing of the park, I noted how empty the park was and attempted to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine. No turning back. I started onto the path I had taken the other day and scanned the forest around me for any sign of movement. After an hour of nothing but a few scared bird and various other woodland creatures making an appearance, I'd reached the turn around point in the trail and the sky was filled with clouds. I sighed audibly and started to reprimand myself for being so silly as to make something like this up. I turned to head home when the low moan of a tree limb bending came from directly behind me and being the idiot I am, I turned on my heal sharply and ran as fast as I could off of the path and towards where the sound had been, dodging limbs and vines. The trees here where much taller and closer together, making seeing where I was going much harder. I gulped down my fears and kept going before I noticed something handing on the skinny trunk of a tree a few yards in front of me. Quickly making my way to the tree, I was able to make out what the thing was; a small piece of paper with something scribbled on it. It was a note.

_"Somethings are better left unseen. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. -S"_ My hands were shaking so hard by the time I'd finished reading the note that I could hardly hold onto it. He knew. Could he read my mind? Was he watching right now? My fear slowly turned to frustration and then to anger as I thought about how he was probably just enjoying watching me slowly lose my mind. Without a second thought, I screamed to the treetops.

"Where the hell are you, you skinny bastard?! Too fucking pussy to show yourself to a little teenage girl?" After I was met with silence, I growled to myself and shook my head, attempting to make my way back through the trees in the way I came. Yet once again, another creak from behind me sounded out and I decided that if I'd come this far, there'd be no point in ignoring the noise.

I turned around and marched through the forest, determined to find the sneaky asshole. I wouldn't just be toyed with like a cat and mouse. Little did I know, that was exactly what was happening.

After a few minutes, I stumbled upon the ruins of some sort of wooden shack that had to be at least a century old. The place gave me the creeps. There was a symbol of some sort pasted on the door that barely hung on its rusty hinges that looked like.. like a circle with an x through it? What the hell was that supposed to mean? It looked like it was made out of rust-colored paint. I inched forward slowly and glanced around quickly into the empty woods. It was just now that I realized how quiet the trees around me were. Too quiet. Like somebody had hit the mute button on everything. Biting into my lip nervously, I pushed the creaky door open.

What ever I'd been expecting to be inside the shack, it had not been this. There was large, black bed in one corner of the one room building that looked as though it were built during the turn of the century with a matching nightstand that held an ancient looking lantern and various dusty books stacked beside it. Whoever had stayed here was definitely not in tune with the modern world. Nor were they very tidy. I looked down at my boots to see dirt and different substances covering them and the whole wooden floor. Somebody needed to do some spring cleaning. It was just then that I noticed a small slip of paper, laying on the floor in the far corner of the room. I tip-toed my way over, trying to stay as quiet and stealthy as I could. When I leaned down to pick it up and read it, the simple words on it nearly made my heart stop.

_"Turn around."_ My entire soul screamed at me to stay where I was but what choice did I have? The sight that met me when I turned would be burned in my mind forever. Hanging from the ceiling was a morbidly mutilated cat, guts hangning out and neck cut open so deep, I couldn't believe it was still attached. What was even worse than that was the cryptic message written in blood on the ceiling above it.

_"Curiousity Killed The Cat."_ The symbolism would have almost made me laugh if it hadn't been so awful and stomach turning. Before I knew it, bile had risen in my throat and I hurled so hard onto the dirty floor that my head began spinning and I passed out right there.

**AN: WOO! My first attempt at a cliff-hanger! Hopefully it freaked you all out as much as it did me just writing it. :P I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in our friend Slendy's point of view.. what do you guys think? Lemme know! Review and tell me what you like, dislike, and hope to see in the future! :3 Much love!**

**~Roxy *mwah***


	4. Marked

**AN: Alright, the cliff-hanger will be resolved here! Look, ya'll didn't even have to wait that long! I'm really pleased at the speed I've been updating lately. :] I've also got to thank everyone who's reviewed, you guys are helping me so much and I'm so thankful to all of you! 3 This chapter does have a few suggestive themes in it so enjoy those. ;] **

As my eyes slowly opened, a deathly groan escaped my lips. Where the hell was I? As slowly as I could I turned my head and noticed that I was back in my bedroom. How was that even possible when I'd been so close to the monster.. in his lair! I began to shake. There's no way it could've just been a dream.. it had seemed so real! I found myself strangely disappointed at the thought that it might not have happened. That meant my sanity was clearly in question.

I climbed down from my bed in a groggy haze and limped over to my mirror to inspect the dark bags beneath my eyes, accented by my smeared eyeliner. I seemed to be completely intact though. Except for one thing.. what in the world? I lifted my chin in the mirror, grazing my thumb over a small red mark beneath my jaw bone on my neck. It seemed to be some sort of red mark. As I looked closer and investigated further, I revealed that it was the same symbol I'd seen on the door of the run-down shack the day before. It was _carved_ into my skin. I hadn't dreamed it! How in the world was I still alive?

_**Slenderman's POV - 10 Hours Earlier:**_

_The tall creature couldn't help but grin as he watched the arogant little girl fall to the floor at the sight of his gift. So often he'd watch them cower in fear in his pressence, she was just the same. However, she'd been much different than the rest, seeking him out even though she was horrified. He licked his thin, pale lips. Maybe she could be different.._

_He decided against killing her. Instead, he made his way out of the shadows of his home and circled her as a predator does its prey. She smelled divine, in more ways than just one. He stretched two of his six long tenticals out from the hole in his onyx suit coat and plucked her tiny body from the floor. Her creamy white skin was quite possibly the softest thing he'd ever laid his hands on. He'd made up his mind, he'd have her for his own. Make her a creature of the shadows, like himself. Too long he'd walked alone. He could feel his insides stirring with desire as he pulled her close to his firm chest, examining her heart-shaped face. She was much more peaceful and beautiful when she wasn't screaming obsenities at him. His bloodlust made him begin imagining how much more attractive she would look with her own crimson fluids covering her flawless skin. A animalistic growl left his throat and he decided that he must leave his mark on her skin, watch her bleed for him._

_Bringing another tentical out from behind him, the tip sharpened into a fine point and he pressed it to her warm skin just beneath her petite jaw bone, forming the circle and x that he so often left as a warning on his territory. She moaned softly in her sleep as the blood seeped from the small wound and he feverishly bent to place his lips to the source of the fluid. His long tongue snaked out from his mouth and he couldn't help but groan at her wonderful taste. It took all he had not to rip her fragile body apart right then and there and bathe in her hot, red lifesource. _

_Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away and licked his lips. There was no question, if she came searching for him again, she'd be his. Forever. The tall creature held her tight as he made his way quietly through the trees and behind her house, where he slipped in through an open window to her room. He laid her gently on her tiny bed and looked at her for a few moments more before turning to disappear into the shadows once more. He'd marked her and she was sure to see it and knowing her hard-headed nature, she'd be stumbling upon him again VERY soon. _

**Charlotte's POV:**

At school that day, I didn't even bother trying to pay attention to my school work. Instead, I'd began doodling on a spare piece of notebook paper. My art consisted of the cryptic symbol that I had on my jaw, which I'd crudely managed to cover with base makeup. All I could consentrate on was replaying the events of the night before in my head. It had really happened. She couldn't even fathom how close she'd come to death.

"Miss Jacobs are you even paying attention to me?" I looked up from my drawing of yet another bloody symbol at the look of annoyance pasted on my AP English teachers face. She was normally one of my favorite teachers but lately I'd barely spoken two words during my class with her, let alone turned in any work.

"..What?" I mumbled, not even attempting to act like I'd been paying attention. That cued a few stiffled snickers from students behind me. She sighed heavily and shook her head at me, lowering her voice so that only I could hear.

"Charlotte, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I'm really worried for you. You've always been one of my best writters! Is something going on that maybe you'd like to talk about?" If I hadn't been so out of it, I would have laughed at her question. _Why yes, Mrs. Warner. I've been nearly killed by a faceless tentical monster twice now and he's left a mark on me, most likely so he can find me and filet my skin from my body! But I'm sure that this nice talk with you had really helped change my impending doom._ I just shrugged. She sighed again and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, whispering, "Maybe you ought to just go home and get some rest, I'll write you a sick note." I nodded, attempting to appear grateful but the last thing in the world I wanted was to go home to an empty home. What if he was waiting for me there?

I wandered out of the school, constantly checking behind my back, afraid that he might strike in the daylight. I decided that going home would be futile so I just decided to walk aimlessly around down for a while.

Without even realizing, I'd made my way to the enterance to the park. The feeling of eyes on me was so strong that I visibly shivered. Why did I keep coming back here? I guess I had more of a death wish than I'd ever imagined. My feet moved forward on their own accord and I felt the eyes following me as I made my way back to the place that was the source of my terror.

**AN: I had a hard time cutting this chapter off so I apologize for the sloppy ending but I promise, the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow afternoon if I don't have too much homework or even tonight if I somehow have enough time. I'm really having fun writing these so I hope you're all having just as much fun reading! ^.^ Please review if you can, tell me what you think may be happening next! Like always, I'm open to any ideas for plot! Much love!**

**~Roxy and Slendy ;]**


	5. Death Is Only The Beginning

**AN: Alright, so this chapter is RIDICULOUSLY short, I apologize but it's kind of like a second part to the last one. :P Anyways, this is kind of like the end of part one of my story, from here on out... well.. that's a surprise. ;] I guarantee you won't be disappointed, especially if you've been waiting for the gore and slash. Ahem, enjoy!**

If you'd have asked me two weeks ago where I thought I'd be today, I probably would've told you something like going out with Quinn and Patch to a zombie movie night at the local theater or grounded to my room. Never would have imagined myself seeking out the thing that would gleefully rip me apart.

What a beautiful day it was. The kind of day that makes you happy to be alive. Not so much in my case, but anyway. I had sluggishly made my way into the woods, not even attemting to stay on the trail, beginning to trample through the fallen trees and such. It was as if something had taken over my limbs, even though my brain screamed out against every movement. Had I been poisoned? Just as the thought popped into my head, the mark on my neck began to burn and I nearly doubled over in pain as the flame beneath my skin intensified significantly. I began coughing and whimpered out, "W-what's happening?" to no one in particular. I was answered by an intense ringing in my ears and I tried to cry out for help. Something black slithered around my mouth and plucked me from the ground like a ragdoll. My heart nearly stopped as he came into my blurry view.

He had to be at least nine feet tall, judging by how far off the ground I was. His head was tilted as he appeared to be glancing at me curiously, though it was hard to tell, what with his lack of a face and whatnot. My eyes had trouble focusing on anything but I could definitely make out several long, menacing appendages which appeared to come from somewhere behind him, one of which was serving as my gag. His abnormally long arms began to wind around my torso as he brought me closer to him, causing my head to nearly explode in searing pain. By now, tears were streaming from my eyes, both in terror and pain. However he just stood and watched me for what seemed like an eternity before he moved finally. In a painfully slow move, I watched him lift his long, pale, boney fingers to my face, dragging them roughly down my cheek, making my entire spasm as he drew blood. I could feel the hot essence of my life dripping down my chest for a few moments before I heard a deep growl that rang through my head, echoing the words, _"You're mine now, little one."_ Then he reached the small mark he'd left on my neck and that was it, I was a goner.

_So this is what it felt like to die..._

Little did I know, death was only the beginning for Mr. Slenderman and I.

**AN: Well there you have it! This is by no means the end of my story, merely Charlotte's life as a simple human. ;D Slendy's gotta girlfriend now! Sure he had to capture and kill her but.. no matter. :P Anyways, please PLEASE let me know what you expect for the next chapter and what you liked about the first 5 :3 I'd really like to know everyone's thoughts on what's happening next! Much love**!

**~Roxy 3**


	6. Let Me Make You Bleed

**AN: Here it is! :D First of all, before I go on, I really wanted to thank all of those who were kind enough to review, I wouldn't still be writing this story if it weren't for you guys, you're the best! 3 Anywho, this chapter has pretty dark themes and a few point of view changes so you can get both sides of the situation. :3 ENJOY!**

The very first thing I noticed upon waking was the unbelievable pain shooting through my limbs as they began to come back to life. My throat was too hoarse to scream out so my noises of pain turned into pathedic little rasps as I blindly squimed around on my resting place. I couldn't even open my eyes yet, but they felt open. Had I literally been blinded by my pain? I began to hyperventilate, only causing the ache in my chest and back to intensify. Whatever I was going through was much worse than anything I could've hoped for in death. Was this hell?

Suddenly, the source of my temporary blindness was removed and light flooded into my vision, causing me to groan like I'd been drinking heavily the night before and had an awful hangover. After a few moments of being disoriented, I slowly started to come back to terms with reality, my vision stopped spinning and my pain dulled to a weak roar in the back of my mind. Where the hell was I? I attempted to sit up to look around but was quickly held in place by an ancient rope that bound me to a long bed. It was also at this moment I noticed a movement from the corner of the room I was in. _Shit.._

**Slenderman's Point of View:**

_The dark creature stepped from the dark to survey his prize. The change had suited her well. His venom turning her once bright eyes a deep onyx color with dark black rings around her, almost resembling a racoon. Her skin was deathly pale, her pulsing veins nearly visible beneath the thin layers. He couldn't help but growl at the sight of her tied up and vulnerable. She was all his now and he planned on taking his time taming her strong spirit._

**Charlotte's Point of View:**

I whimpered softly as he came closer. He'd been toying with me earlier and now he planned to kill me. I was back in his lair and there was no way he'd let me escape with my life again. It was just then that I noticed something completely different about him though. It was as if I could see past the veil that I had once believed to be his void of a face. All of the sudden, if I concentrated, I could see all of the dark features of his real face; the thin lips curved up in a deadly smirk, pointed nose, high cheekbones and the most striking of all.. those dark, bottomless eyes. The more I looked into them, the more my heart twisted in my chest with what I would have liked to say was horror but deep inside, I knew better..

"What the hell have you done to me?" I managed to rasp out, attempting to sound threatening but my voice shook terribly. His lips turned up further at my ridiculous attempt at trying to get the upper hand and I tried to deny how devilishly handsome he was when he smiled at me like that. He moved closer to me, as though he were just floating across the ground and I wriggled in my binding, biting my lip nervously. He moved until he was standing at the foot of his bed and began to speak, his voice deep and other-worldly.

_"I've made you as I am. A creature of the darkness, forever. We shall feed off the meek and thrive together as one." _His lips moved so smoothly when he spoke, I was nearly in such a trance that I was ready to agree with whatever he had to say. However, my common sense kicked in. I gulped at his thin, looming figure before me and put on my best brave face before speaking again.

"Yeah well, if you think I'll have anything to do with a frea-" My insult was cut off sharply by a long, thick tentical smacking me so hard across the face that I was sure my head would spin off. Tears sprang to my eyes hot and wet and I could feel the sting of a bruise forming already as I looked up to see him bent forward, the most malice-filled glare pointed my way. I found myself attempting to hide farther into the bed, willing to do anything to get him to stop looking at me like that. I mustered up the strength to whisper, "Fuck you."

**Slenderman's Point of View:**

_"This is going to be fun." He thought to himself evilly as he heard the feeble girl curse him. She really had no idea of the night she was in for if she kept it up. He was going to make her bleed, make her scream. He'd break her body until she was begging him for it. With his poison running through her, it was only a matter of time until she gave in anyways. But if she wanted to do this the hard way, she was in for a treat._

**Charlotte's Point of View:**

I realized too soon what a bad move cussing at him had been. Before I could even register the blood-thirsty grin, his tentical had sharped to a point and cut the binds and my scraps of clothing from my body, leaving my unnaturally pale body exposed for him to see. I squealed and attempted to move to cover myself, only to be met with four of his tenticals holding each of my limbs down to his bed as he moved forward to kneel between my legs which were now spread-eagle for him. I shivered violently as I watched his long, wet tongue run over his lips slowly as he surveyed my body. Suddenly I was crying.

"P-please.. I'm.. I'm.. I can't do this.." I was pleading with him, still not able to admit to the reason behind my fear: My virginity. I wasn't ready to lose it at all, especially not to.. this thing. However, the groan he gave me as he figured out what I meant made me nearly give in.

_"Don't fret, little one. That will come later. You'll be wishing that was all I'm going to do once we're done here though." _His voice made my skin crawl and I cried more, struggling violently before he brought the first blade-sharp tentical down across my bare stomach, my screams echoing through the forest for hours.

**AN: Hehe... isn't he the charmer? I promise she won't die, he's just going to break her down further and further until... well.. you'll just have to wait and see. ;] Next chapter, fair warning now, will be very sexual and very bloody so if you're squeamish, you may want to stop here. :P Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow afternoon or the following morning, depending on how busy I am.. BUT! The more reviews I get, the faster I can get it done! :3 Lemme know what you think! Much love!**

**~Roxy and her Slender friend. 3**


	7. Giving Up

**AN: Ah, here it is. The infamous chapter filled with blood and sexy times. ;D If you can't handle that kind of thing, I highly suggest you don't read. Before this though, I just need to thank one of my wonderful followers, Animeguard for being so enthusiastic and fantastic with her reviews lately! 3 Those are what give me the incentive to keep going with the story so I hope if you all get the chance, you'll let me know what you think! :3**

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

I was so dazed, my body so numb when I awoke that I hadn't even registered in my mind that the torture had stopped. My dry and now cracked lips opened in a weak groan, my throat hoarse from hours of non-stop pleading and screaming. I opened my eyes very slowly, the feeling in my limbs painfully rushing back. I was very gingerly able to look down at my naked torso, though my bruised neck protested loudly. I nearly blew chunks all over myself at the sight. My deathly white skin was painted red with my own blood, long lacerations littering my stomach and breasts. None of them were too deep but there were so many... my legs were the same way.

My head swam from the angle it was perched at an I was forced to lay it back down against the pillow, the blood that was dried on my cheeks and neck crumbling off with a disgusting crunch. I shook my head in denial. This couldn't be happening.. I just wanted to go home! Or at least be allowed to die.. and not Slenderman's "death".. a good, ol' fashioned, 6-feet-under death. Why was he doing this? What the fuck was so special about me that he decided my fate should be much more extensive and tedious than the rest? Was he too good to kill me now? Speaking of which.. his absence was actually starting to worry me. Was this his plan.. to leave me to rot? Well I can guarentee you, I REFUSE to go down that easy.

Very slowly, I pull myself up from the bed, being careful not to re-open the somewhat fresh wounds all along my body. I was biting so hard on my chapped lips in order to keep from screaming that I caused blood to spill into my mouth, nearly making me gag. I was moving about as fast as a dying turtle as I made my way across the small room to the door. When I got there, I was so dizzy from the pain that I didn't even think to check and see if the coast was clear. I just stumbled out into the forest. I had no idea what time it was but judging on how dark it was, I assumed it was around the middle of the night. Who knows, that could have just been my vision failing.

I limped aimlessly through the woods, desperate for any sort of sign of help when I heard the familiar crack of a tree limb from somewhere off to my left. Oh no. God no. Before I knew it, a shadow had decended and I didn't even have a chance to try to run. I flailed visiously against the strong, long arms that held me before screaming out in pain as my wounds broke open against him. To my horror, the feeling of my fluids elicited a moan of hunger from him. His eyes were as dark as the night sky above us as he glared at me, hissing.

_"What is my little pet doing all the way out here? Don't you know there's dangerous creatures in these woods?" _His tone turned condesending as he let out a dark cackle, ignoring my whimpers of protest as he squeezed me tighter against his lean form.

In a flash, we were back to the door of the cabin. He pushed it open with one of his long tenticals and took me to the side of the room which was opposite the bed. There he proceeded to tie my wrists to a beam in the ceiling, the soles of my feet barely able to touch the floor. I wriggled weakly against the bonds and growled at him, the sound coming out more like a pathedic cough. He just smirked at me and stroked two thick tenticals along either side of me, tracing my curves slowly. My eyes widened as he reached my thighs and started traveling inward, the same awful, hungry look on his face. No, no, no.. anything but this. I'd narrowly escaped it earlier, maybe I could again. I realized my hopes were in vain as I leaned in close to me and licked the fresh blood from my naval.

**Slenderman's Point of View:**

_He couldn't believe how wonderful his little morsel tasted. Her blood tainted with her fear.. just imagine how it would taste with both fear AND her arousal. His excitement could barely be contained by his form fitting suit now. He had to have her, he was growing tired of merely toying with her. The look of worry on her face was delightful. He'd completely vandalized her perfect body with his claws and tongue and the thing she was most worried about was losing was her virginity. It was almost too sweet.._

**Charlotte's Point of View:**

My legs began to shake as he stepped closer to press himself against me, his suit coat smelling of blood and pine. The scent filled my nostrils and I gave in for a moment, letting a small moan escape my lips. A rather desperate groan came from above me and in a flash, I could feel a tentical pressed against my tight opening. I whimpered loudly, tears flowing hot and fresh from my eyes as I murmured, "Please.. don't..."

He pulled back slightly to look down at me with those hungry eyes and pressed his limb firmly against me before licking his lips and replying, _"You will change you mind soon.."_ as he uses his long, slender fingers to caress my bloody right breast. My head lulled back at this new sensation shooting through my body, nearly able to ignore the burning pain of another tentical cutting along my back. He looked pleased with himself and continued on, leaning his lips to my ear and whispering in his deep, dominating voice, _"Just let go little one. I'll show you pleasure like you've never felt. Just let the pain fuel your lust."_ Just his voice made me groan, my morals starting to slip away as he pressed his lips to the crook of my neck, drawing blood with his fang-like teeth. I suck in breath and he takes this oppertunity to begin rubbing along my opening gently with the tip of his tentical, attempting to further break down my walls. I attempted to protest further but was quickly silenced by a thick appendage being shoved down my throat.

**Slenderman's POV:**

_Finally. She shut up. Once he started, he guarenteed she wouldn't want him to stop. Using his free tenticals, he rid himself of the suit pants, his long, pale member throbbing in the cool air. She wimpered loudly around his temporary gag and he responded by shoving it farther down her throat and squeezing her breast painfully. He'd attempted to almost be gentle but it didn't suit him. It'd been too long. He forced her legs around his waist and relished in her last look of innocence as he shoved himself deep inside her virgin body. The feeling was better than anything he could have ever imagined, her unbelievably tight walls attemting to rid her of his intrusion as he thrust himself in viciously, feeling the blood from her lost innocence flowing down his legs. He growled loudly and removed his tentical from her mouth as he bit down hard on her shoulder, letting the blood flow down his throat. Her screams were so delightful!_

**Charlotte's POV:**

If I tried to tell you I didn't enjoy his rough treatment.. I'd be lying. After growing more accustomed to his incredible length and girth, I found myself trying to buck my hips against his. He just groaned as he got his fill from my blood and lifted his mouth to reveal his frightening expression. I'd never seen him look so uncomposed.. out of control. He had ripped me from my binds by this point and was pounding me into the wall so hard, I was sure we'd break through it. My first orgasm came hard and fast, making my entire body tremble like mad in his arms, my vision going dark from the intensity of it. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to just pound my brains out for the rest of eternity.

After the third orgasm and still no end in sight, I couldn't take the overwhelming feelings anymore and went unconscious, my head lulling against his shoulder.

I woke hours later, my stiff, bruised limbs unable to move at all. I could feel his boney fingers caressing my semi-healed stomach and I knew..

I was his.

**AN: I'd like to let you all know that this was my very first attempt at writing slash so if it was sloppy, I sincerely apologize. :S The next chapter ought to be up this weekend some time :3 but if you have any ideas on where you'd like the story to go from here, make sure to let me know! Much love!  
**

**~Roxy :3**


	8. Reflections

**AN: Wowie! It's been too long since I updated! And yes, 5 days is too long. :P Well this chapter is sort of tying up some loose ends, a little fluff.. it was meant to be kind of melancholy and sweet so don't expect much like the last chapter. ;] Anywho, enjoy! **

All of my years of skateboarding, running, and broken bones couldn't have prepared me for the soreness I felt that next morning.. or whenever I regained consciousness. I couldn't even lift my legs and my stomach was one fire. How long had he gone at me? Memories and feelings from the night before began flooding back and I let out a soft moan before I even realized. What was wrong with me? Letting myself enjoy the touch, rape, and torture of a maniac... then again, it had been me who sought him out in the first place..

As gently as I could, I lifted my head from the pillow and looked around. My blood from last night had stained the dark floor and I felt the color flush my cheeks. On the table beside me I found a small note.

_"Out hunting. Hope you're hungry. Stay put, little one. You're in no shape to be walking anyway. -S"_ Damn it, I was blushing even more now. For such a quiet guy, he was awfully smug. The way his newly discovered facial features would watch me as if I were a test subject which needed careful examination at every second. At least.. that was the way he looked at me when he wasn't "hungry". I needed to stop thinking about him.. Just then I heard movement outside. Speak of the devil.

He slid gracefully through the doorway, looking much more human with his long tenticals tucked back into his suit coat. God only knows how they all fit so well. I found myself staring at his long, lean body a little too long and was instantly blushing again. Damnit.. He didn't seem to notice as he leaned down to pick up what he'd drug into the house. I nearly puked at the sight.

There on the floor was a young girl, anywhere from the age of 7 to 10, gagged and hog-tied on the floor, the most painful look of fear in her eyes and blood running down the side of her cheek. I gasped and limped toward her, expecting her to welcome her savior. Instead, she let out a muffled scream, recoiling away from my touch. I moved away and scratched my head in confusion as my new roomate began to laugh.

_"The look on your face is priceless, pet. Why would she be happy to see another monster?"_ I looked up at him, suddenly terrified of what I must look like. I made my way back over to the bed, searching for anything that might act as a reflector. I found a small metal plate beneath the bed with a little blood on it and brought it to my face. There didn't really seem to be anything wrong. Same features as before, just much darker. I looked like I hadn't seen the sun in ages but that couldn't have been what made me look like a monster..

My jumbled thought process was interupted by a loud sigh from across the room. I whipped around to face him, confused tears ready to spill out of my eyes. He merely rolled his black orbs at me and stated, _"You look to her as I did to you before I changed you. Merely a figure with no face. No mortal can see what you truely look like unless they are one of us."_

"So you're saying.. I'll...I can never go home? Never be normal?" My voice cracked at the end of my question and his silence confirmed my answer. I was a monster. I would have to live in this dark, awful place forever. I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling as I collapsed onto the bed. Slenderman looked at me with curiousity and slammed the girls head onto the ground hard to stop her whining. He slowly made his way over and sat awkwardly at the end of the bed, obviously unsure of how to comfort me.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I felt a boney hand reach over and rest on my sore back which was now curled into a ball along with the rest of me. He very softly whispered,_ "I promise you won't be alone.. ever."_ His sudden sincerity struck me as very out of character and I lifted my head to look at him, my brow raise in question. He still had his hand on my back but he was looking away, appearing to be very deep in thought. I very slowly moved toward him, moving his arm so that it rested around my back as I sat in his lap, hugging his long, warm torso, my head stuck in the crook of his neck. He seemed a little taken aback at my sudden closeness but soon had moved his other arm around me and rocked my softly as I cried.

Maybe I had judged a little too soon..

**AN: This chapter warmed my heart to write. :'3 See? He's a sweetheart! Once he rapes and beats you of course.. but whateves. ;P I know it was kind of short but it was a cool down from the last chapter. ;] Anyways, the reason I didn't update this weekend was because I was unbelievably busy :S So I apologize for that but I should have the next chapter up within the next two days! And remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapter comes out! :] Lemme know what you think! Much love.**

**~Roxy Lynn 3**


	9. Feeding Time!

******AN: Ah, another chapter! I really need to thank all of you reading for being so great! This story is up to over 1,000 views now! :D That makes me so giddy, I could cry! You guys are just so great! You're input is what makes me want to keep writing. :3 Time for the disclaimer: This story has a little blood and sexual content near the end but over all it isn't too bad.. I'm saving that for the next chapter. ;D Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Slenderman's Point of View:**

_He would've been content to just sit there forever, holding his little girl, her head tucked into his shoulder and her tiny legs curled up close to him. Her beautiful onyx hair covered her face but he could just imagine how stunning it must look, flushed and her dark eyes shining with tears. He pushed the dark feelings stirring within him away, there would be plenty of time for that later. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was at the moment. She sniffled loudly and he could feel her hot tears soaking through his suit and he couldn't care less. He just wanted her to be happy with him.. or as close to happy as one of his kind could get. That's why he'd brought her a meal. Speaking of which, he couldn't help but growl as he heard a soft muffled moan come from the corner of the room.._

**Charlotte's Point of View:**

God he was so warm! His long arms wound their way around her tightly and she almost felt okay. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe this was his apology for last night. Well, he'd have to do a hell of a lot more but.. this was a start.

Just as I was drifting off, I could hear noices from across the room and I sat up, completely forgetting about the poor little girl who'd finally regained consciousness from her earlier meeting with the floor which had left her tiny nose bloody and crooked. Her icy blue eyes widened in fear as she noticed both of what she saw as faceless monsters staring at her blankly. Monsters.. I still shivered at the idea of adressing myself in that manner.

"What...what is she here for?" I asked very quietly to Slendy, afraid of talking to loud incase it might startle her even more. By now she'd started sobbing and writhing again.

_"Breakfast. You need to feed on something, little kitten."_ He stroked my chin very gently as he finished speaking, his eyes searching mine for any sort of reaction as I just sat there in shock.

"Feed on... her?" My eyes widened in fear as he nodded slowly, suddenly unsure of himself. How the hell could he expect me to harm her? She couldn't be more than 10! I just shook my head violently and pulled myself from his arms, disgusted. "I will NOT be doing any such thing!"

He looked slightly confused and his ghostly eyebrows knitted together, _"If you expect to live, you need to feed. Her lifesource will be more than enough to keep you going for weeks. There's really no question in the matter."_ His voice had an edge to it by the time he was done and I was hesitant to argue anymore. I couldn't kill her though! I may have looked like a monster, but I sure as hell wasn't going to act like one!

"No. I'd rather wither away." I crossed my arms angrily. I was surprised at how bold I was to him when just yesturday he had me strung up and had mutilated my body for hours. That thought made me shake inwardly but I stood my ground. That was until he stood up, his eyes narrowing as he face came close to mine. I gulped loudly.

_"Listen, child. I REFUSE to loose you because of you're goddamned stubborn morals. You can either feed from her on your own or I'll hold you down and force-feed you like a damn infant! I guarentee you, you will NOT like the latter choice. I'm trying to be as patient with you as I can.." _His voice faltered slightly, _"Apart from yesturday.. and I do apologize for that.. but you will feed. There is no exception, you're mine and you'll do as I say."_ By the time he was done, he'd backed me into corner and I was cowering beneath him, my eyes rimmed with tears of fear. That was the most I'd ever heard him speak, not to mention, the loudest he'd ever been and I was too afraid to disagree. A tear fell down my cheek as I meekly nodded my head in submission. His face lit up and he softly wiped the tear from my cheek, taking my shaking hand to lead me over to the whimpering child.

He explained to me that in order to feed, I couldn't just drink her blood, I had to inhale the lifesource which accompanied it. I bit my lip nervously and tried to talk him out of it once more but when he growled I quickly went back to the task at hand.

The girl looked as though she were about to pass out from her panic when I leaned down to her, taking her into my arms as Slendy restrained her arms to keep her from lashing out. I had begun crying before I got close enough to her and suddenly it was as if someone had lit a fire within me. I could.. smell her spirit. It pumped quickly in time with her heartbeat and my goodness.. I'd never smelled anything so delicious.

**Slenderman's Point of View:**

_As soon as she got close to the meek childs jugular, I saw the familiar look of bloodlust on her features. Her eyes darkened, her lips pulled back slightly to bear her pearly whites and a low rumble came from her throat. Just as he'd expected. All it took was getting one close to their meal.. she hadn't even known she'd wanted it so badly until he'd introduced her to it. And she'd resisted, just as he expected. But she seemed to be okay with it now._

_As she sank her sharp teeth into the squirming child, the look of ecstacy that flashed in her eyes made him want to join her. A malicious grin pulled at his lips and he chuckled inside. She soon closed her eyes and pulled her meal out of his hands, growling possessively. The girl was twitching now and he watched as her soft skin slowly drained of color, Charlotte slurping up the last of what was left. He heard her whine softly at the realization of the end of her meal and he licked his lips happily. Now she was truely like him._

**Charlotte's Point of View:**

The buzz that the girl's blood had given me made me feel so alive, I nearly screamed. I dropped her lifeless body on the hard floor and looked up at the Slenderman, who was watching me with and overly-satisfied look. I just gave him a snarky grin and gestured toward the corpse.

"We better get that outta here before she starts stinking up the place." I hardly recognized my own voice, which had taken on a dark, seductive tone. His eye twitched slightly and suddenly he was on top of me on the ground, tenticals and hands rubbing up and down my body greedily as he began licking the bloody mess around my lips. I moaned and let myself arch into his touch, gently nipping at his lips whenever presented with the chance. He stopped briefly to growl into my ear.

_"It can wait."_ His words made me squirm and I nodded quickly in agreement. After all, we did have all the time in the world.

**AN: Aw yeah. Now she's turning into a sexy beast. ;P Slendy definitely approves, don't cha, Slendy?**

**Slendy:_ ...*sighs*.._**

**Me: Not even a little?**

**Slendy: _..What do you want from me, Roxy? Damn authors.. all they are is pests._**

**__Me: We have a very strained friendship as you can see. ;] [Apologies for that awkward addition to the Author's Note.] **

**ANYWHO. Please PLEASE let me know what you think by leaving your review for me. :] Remember, reviews = faster uploads! You guys are the best in the world, I promise the new chapter will be up before the weekend! Unless something crazy comes up! Much love,**

**~Roxy Lynn 3**


	10. Blood On My Hands

**AN: Sorry this upload took a little longer than I'd originally expected.. my internet was down when I tried to upload it the other day so I had to wait.. :/ Anyway thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! You guys are the greatest 3 Enjoy!  
**

_"Just let go.. I promise you'll enjoy yourself if you do."_ We'd been camoflauged within the trees for nearly two hours now and I was still working up the courage to lure one of the people from the trail during the annual run for cancer that our town did each year. Most people just walked the path but the really fit and ambitious people would run it. Normally, if this had been any other year, I would be running it too.. not hunting the people I've known my whole life.

I bite my lip and looked up at him for the hundreth time, his face was growing more and more impatient with every passing minute. I sighed audibly and finally focused in on a strong looking male, he'd been running for at least two miles and he seemed to be losing a bit of steam now. Slendy had informed me that the strong ones were the most fun to hunt and they always tasted the best. That thought at first had repulsed me but now the rumbling of my stomach was too much to ignore.

I slinked slowly through the underbrush that was providing me cover, moving faster than any human could. I closed in on him and waited until no one else was on the trail near him. Now that I was close, I suddenly got nervous again, noticing how large he was. If I'd been a normal girl my size, he could've snapped me in half. Looks like being a monster has it's perks.

I made my way nearly 200 feet in front of the man and stepped into view, tipping my head to the side, attempting to appear as horrifing as I possibly could. He finally noticed me and let out a raspy grunt, stopping in his tracks. He stood there, eyes wide, and just stared at me for a few moments, not seeming smart enough to realize the danger he was in.

"What the hell?" I heard him grunt, the fear dripping from his voice making my heart beat faster. I bared my teeth, even though he wouldn't be able to see it and growled softly.

"Run, little mouse." And without any futher hesitation he sprinted off into the woods, like the idiot he was. Didn't he know I owned these woods? I chuckled evilly to myself, my bloodlust taking over the rational side of my brain as I took off into the woods after him. I let him wear himself out even more, just following in the shadows until finally he doubled over near a tall oak tree and coughed loudly, gasping for breath. I took the opportunity to move directly above him. I let myself fall gracefully from the tree, not making a noice as I landed behind him. I snuck up close to his back as he stood up straight again and let my lips graze his earlobe before whispering, "Boo.."

Before he had the chance to run or scream I had thrown him down to the hard ground, his head hitting the roots of the tree with a thud. I giggled happily. Normally I would've questioned my sanity but right now I wanted nothing more than to see his blood splattered across the ground. He looked up at me, his eyes foggy from how hard he'd hit his head and just as he was about to say something, I knelt down in a flash and grabbed his tongue between two razor sharp fingernails. I tilted my head to the head menacingly.

"Cat got your tongue? Scream for help all you want. You're body parts will be strung up like Christmas decorations in these trees long before help comes." I almost scared myself with how deadly calm my voice was. The big man had begun to sob and I smiled. Finally, I had some control over something. It felt so damn great to be the one to cause the fear instead of the one receiving it. I let go of his tongue and moved my claws slowly down his jugular, wanting to be slow about it, in case the Slenderman was watching but damn I was so hungry!

Before I knew it, I'd sliced his jugular open and was feeding desperately on him. He must've gained some of his courage back because he started trying to fight me off, using his arms to shove at me. I growled angrily, not enjoying the interuption and instinctively sunk my hands deep into his abdomen, listening to the satisfying gurgling that his throat emitted. I didn't even stop my feeding as I continued to rip whatever I could get ahold of out of his twitching body, the warm feeling of blood on my hands making me grin.

When I could no longer get any more from him, I stood above him, panting and surveying my work. Misellanious oragans littered the dirty ground and I'd never seen so much blood in my entire life and I felt.. proud. What was wrong with me?

**Slenderman's POV:**

_God, the girl was a natural! He'd watched how smoothly she'd hunted the man, completely in her element. She'd been a little messy with her meal but he'd expected just as much. Stepping out from the shadows, he watched her poised body for a few moments before making himself known by clapping his pale hands. Her head snapped in his direction, eyes wide._

_"That was wonderful! I told you, all you have to do is let it happen."_

_"I.. I killed him though.. shouldn't I feel something? Some kind of.. remorse now?" She looked confused, her silly human ideas still guiding her._

_"Of course not! You were made for this! We're hunters. They are the prey. Circle of life." She seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer. She turned her gaze back to the mutilated body beneath her and just stared at it for a while. The smell of blood filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but groan with envy. He reached a tentical around her back and slowly pulled her into his chest, observing her delightfully messy face which was smeared with fresh blood. _

_"You're the most delectable creature I've ever laid eyes on.." He mused as he took her face in his hands, wiping some of the blood from her cheek and bringing it to his lips. She blushed in response, clearly not believeing a word of it. It was true though. He couldn't control himself around her most of their time together. That had never happened to him before. He felt her shiver in his arms and he realized how cold the breeze was now. He took her tiny, bloody hands in his much larger ones and led her quickly back through the forest._

_Once they reached the small shack he had called home for as long as he could remember, he pulled her inside and sat her down on the bed before stripping her of the small black dress she'd been wearing which was now soiled with the man's blood. He let his hands and eyes linger a while on her perfect figure, her pail skin still bearing the scars of her first few days with him. He couldn't help but grin darkly at the memory. She whimpered softly when he trailed the tips of his fingers down between her naked thighs. The girl responded so naturally to him now, it made it hard to believe she'd been a stubborn virgin only a week before. Now every little touch made her purr like a kitten._

_He teased her for a few moments, listening to her beg to be touched before he let two long fingers stretch her wet womanhood. She let out a cry and he quickly silenced her by placing his lips roughly to hers. He moved his slender fingers in and out of her slowly, letting her enjoy every painfully slow munute of it. She began to rid him of in constricting clothes when suddenly a gun shot sounded from close by in the woods which was followed by shouts and dogs barking. Both heads shot up. He growled loudly. Looks like the man had friends who thought they could hunt the hunters._

__**AN: So there you have it.. yet another cliffhanger xP I'm sorry with how sloppy it was though.. I've really been having a bad writer's block all week.. so any advise or ideas you may have would be greatly appreciated! :D I'm really happy with getting to write more in Slendy's point of view though.. it's a lot of fun! Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! Much love!**

**~Roxy 3**


	11. Changes

**AN: Ahah! See? You didn't have to wait long to sum up the cliffhanger! Here it is, and I've noticed a lot of people wondering whether or not she'll have tenticals and why she doesn't yet and what not.. well just be patient, loves! Everything will come together soon. :P I know I always do this but it needs to be said.. my story has some of the greatest fans in the world! 3 You're reviews make me so happy and help so much! I love you all! Enjoy! :]**

I gasped loudly at the crack of the gunshot and nearly fall off the bed. Slendy growls and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I start to wonder about what hunters could possibly be doing in the park.. it was protected! Then I remember back just just an hour or so before when I'd mutilated that man beyond recognition.. his friends must not have liked that very much.

I whimper and look to Slendy, watching him hastily button his white undershirt back up and adjust his black tie, an annoyed look on his face. He looks at me and gently pulls his hands away from me and licks my juices from his long fingers and gives me a devious wink before gruffly stating, _"Looks as though we'll have to finish this up in a little while."_ before caressing my blushing cheeks and standing up. I got up also and quickly grabbed another black dress from the dresser and watched him let his tenticals stretch out from beneath his suit coat. I still can't help but shudder when he brings them out, after my previous experences with them..

"What.. what are we going to do? What do you think they want?" I'm embarrassed by how helpless I sound when I ask him. I'd just brutally ripped a man apart and now I was scared of a few rednecks with guns? He leaned down to kiss my head lightly before replying.

_"They want the crazy, incredibly sexy monster behind the murder of their friend. And I'm not willing to give her up. Looks like you'll be getting some dessert after your dinner earlier. Hope you're still hungry, little one."_ The sly smile he gives suddenly rids me of any fears and I find myself giggling evily. It was amazing the way he made me change so quickly. He made me feel so powerful. So alive.

The shouting and dogs barking was getting louder now, letting us now of how close they were and we took that as our signal to sneak from the house out into the trees. They entered the clearing in front of the cabin yelling and stumbling around ungracefully. I nearly laughed at how easy this would be. I looked up to my partner in crime who was off to my right, high up in a tall sycamore tree, looking from the group of men to me. He gave me a signal to wait for his lead. I nodded softly and turned back to the men who were now stopped and having a little discussion about where to search next, somehow not seeing our cabin that was only 50 feet into the trees.

Out of the corner of my eyes, Slendy was creeping down the tree, his face serious as his tenticals began to stretch out all around him. They made him look huge an menacing, each one of them nearly 10 feet in length. I took that as the signal and crept out from behind the trees also. They saw me first and I could hear several of them gasp in fear and disgust.

"What the fuck? Where's her.. her face?" How charming. I distracted them all by tilting my head to the side slowly, letting out a low, inhuman groan. I was trying to keep them from turning around to see my companion sneaking up from behind, clearly going after the leader with the gun. They watched me in horror for a few moments before finally moving away from me as I moved even closer, my groan slowly changing into a growl. They just happened to back right into the Slenderman.

Before the leader even had time to lift his rifle, a tentical had jammed its way through his chest cavity, the wet sounds of him choking on his own blood filling the clearing. They were soon joined by shouts and all the men started running off into the woods, quickly met by similar fates. One big man ran straight into me in his haste to get away and knocked me off my feet. As I tried to get my bearings, he straddled my waist and shakily whipped out a switch blade, bringing it to my throat. Taken aback by his ridiculous sense of courage, I decided to mess with him a bit.

"Oh how rude. Your friend was such a good boy when I came for him, just laying down to let me die-" I felt his blade digging it's way into my skin, my hot blood running down my neck. His face was filled with rage as he started screaming at me.

"You creepy ass bitch! Tommy was a good man! What you did to him was.. was.." He was crying angrily now and I could feel my own rage boiling up within me, "It doesn't matter.. you're fucking dead. You're a worthless, disgusting, evil, monst-" Before he could finish, I felt my anger explode from me, along with an awful pain in my body and I screamed demonically as four slender, white tenticals shot out from my back suddenly, ripping straight through my thin dress and buried themselves deep withing his skull and abdomen, completely halting his rant. I growled loudly and threw him off of me, listening happily to the crack of his ribs as he hits a tree. Adrenaline was flowing through me as I stood from the ground and panted, my new apendages wrapping themselves around me. I reach up slowly, feeling the deep wound on my neck, cursing at the bloody mess. I then took the time to stare in wonder at the four, skinny, five or six foot long tenticals that clung to my body. Was this even possible? Why had they just now chosen to appear? I thought only Slendy had them! Speaking of him..

I whipped around and spread my tenticals out around me, ready to jump back into the fray before seeing the carnage around me. My Slenderman is standing in the middle of the clearing, blood smeared around his lips and covers his hands, tenticals, and suit. His lips are twisted up into a satisfied grin as he surveys the 6 bloody, limbless men laying on the ground around him. I can't help the wonderful feeling that floods my heart when he looks up at me and my new limbs for the first time.

**Slenderman's POV:**

_He hadn't thought there was anyway she could be anymore perfect.. until he saw her standing there, taking on her full Slender form. Her beautiful white tenticals were tainted with crimson blood and her face was flushed with a sheepish smile. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty from her scuffle on the ground and she looked like a fallen angel. He grinned and crossed the space between them quickly, intertwining his black, thick tenticals with her light, much smaller ones happily. He leaned down to kiss her passionately but stopped when he noticed the blood flowing from the long wound on her neck. The vile bastard cut her! He put his fingers to it and felt his face grow hot with anger._

_"Does it hurt, little kitten? May I clean it?" He asked through gritted teeth. She bit her lip and gave him a shy nod. He did his best to smile reasuringly at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. He'd already drained two grown men but the sweet, incredibly delicious scent of her blood had his stomach growling for more. He squeezed her tightly to his chest and began lapping at the wound, the incredible taste making him groan in ecstacy. He lost himself in her taste and the sound of her soft whimpers from above him. Her tenticals wound themselves around his arms and torso, pulling him in even tighter. _

_He had to force himself away from her neck when he felt her legs growing weak and her heartbeat slowing slightly. She fell weakly into his arms and he swept her up promptly, carrying her back. She started to fall asleep in his arms on the short walk back and he gently kissed her nose._

_"Thank you, my dear. I promise I'll take care of you forever." She was already fast asleep by the time he finished talking. He just smiled softly, feeling warmer than he ever had in all of his years alone._

__**AN: I told you all it would come together! She just had to get angry ;] What can I say? She's a late bloomer! Slendy likes 'em that way. ;D Right Slendy?**

**Slendy: _..This again?_**

**Me: *sighs* He's so anti-social.. :/ Anywho, I hope you all loved the chapter and I look forward to more of your wonderful reviews! :D I'm not totally sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be within the next few days or so. :3 Much love!**

**~Roxxxy **


	12. Dressing Up

**AN: So this chapter is extremely short so I really apologize for that. :/ It is cute though! :3 I just wanted to thank all of you who've been reviewing, ya'll are so great! Anywho, enjoy!**

I woke wrapped within my Slenderman's warm arms, my face pressed into his firm chest. I moved my head slowly to look at his face above me. This was the first time I'd ever seen him sleep. He looked so sad when he slept.. as it the years of being on his own and killing were seeping through in his dreams. Could he even have dreams? I hadn't had a single one since being turned. Maybe it was a side effect of being a Slender being..

During my babbling inside my head I hadn't even noticed he had woken up and was now staring into mine with mild curiosity. God, was it even possible for his eyes to be as dark as they were? They were so beautiful. I mentally shook myself and give him a shy smile.

"'Morning." I quickly realize that my greeting isn't correct at all based on the setting sun outside our small windows.

_"Mm.. Hello little one.. how did you sleep with your new.. parts?"_ He gestured to my back, his voice thick with sleep. I had completely forgotten about the tenticals that were tucked into my back, just below my shoulder blades. I slowly unraveled them and looked at them with continued amazement. I couldn't believe they were mine! They were so white and perfect.. Their color contrasting perfectly with my partners. It took his odd look of amusement to realize I still hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, sorry. I um.. I had almost forgotten about them!" I felt myself blushing from embarrassment but he just smiled in understanding.

_"Don't fret, Charlotte. It will take a while to get used to them. But they'll be like a second part of you.. almost like they'll have a mind of their own sometimes." _His gaze was distant by the time he'd finished and I figured he'd had plenty of experience with this. In an instant, the distance was gone and he was looking at me again. I gave him a small smile and he kissed me on the forehead. I willed my tenticals to intertwine with his own and I could see pleasure wash over him, making me wonder if these extra appendages triggered other parts of the body because I could feel a familiar warm feeling rising within myself as he moved his own tenticals around mine. It was like watching snakes during a mating ritual. I closed my eyes and moaned softly before feeling him move away from me. My moan quickly turned into a whine as my eyes popped open and I noticed him tucking his tenticals back into his suit coat.

_"I'm sorry, kitten. We've got things to do tonight. Places to be and what not. You'll just have to be patient."_ He flashed me a wink and a cheeky grin as he plucked a small dress from the dresser at the foot of the bed. It was backless, allowing plenty of room for my tenticals if the need arose for me to bring them out. It was blood-red, unlike the plain black and white dresses that I had grown used to wearing. And it was tight. Like.. show-off-every-curve-and-then-some tight. It looked like something a classy hooker would wear. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He just gave me an innocent smile and handed it to me. I sighed and stripped, still feeling a little self-conscious about being naked around him but having no other choice.

By the time I'd squeezed myself into the tiny garment which barely reached half way down my thighs, I looked over to see what Slendy had changed into. His normal black suit was replaced by a very similar black pinstriped tuxedo with tails. The thing that struck me as the most peculiar though was the crimson bow tie around his neck, matching my dress. Somehow, just that bit of color lit up his face enough to make me want to force him down on our bed and make him stay. I gave him an approving gaze and walked up to him. He seemed to be giving me the same look and when he spoke, it turned out he was thinking the same as me also.

_"Hmm.. on second thought.. maybe all of that can wait.."_ A hopeful grin spread across my face until he shook his head, obviously thinking better of it. I huffed and took a step back, trying to ignore his chuckle.

"Well where are we even going that's so important?" I let my annoyance seep through even more, amusing him even further."

_"We have to go into town to get fabric. My suits don't just come out of thin air and neither do your dresses."_ For some reason, the idea had never occurred to me where they came from. And the image of him sewing a suit made me want to burst out laughing.

"How will we even get in? I highly doubt they'll be very friendly to our.. kind." I looked down at my feet sadly.

_"The same way I've got in for years. Breaking and entering."_ With that he was out the door. Great. Not only was I a murderer now, I would also be a thief.

**AN: This chapter probably seemed pretty useless.. but I've been having awful writer's block so review are reeaallly helpful around this time. :] But the next chapter will hopefully be up by Wednesday if I get the time this week. :] Much love!**

**~Foxy Roxy**


	13. We're Back

**AN: Another short chapter, I know. I swear though that this one will be MUCH more satisfying than the last! Enjoy! :3**

When I was still human, I'd been attracted to the forest from a very young age. It had always been the one place I truly felt at peace with myself. It hadn't changed much since I'd been turned but at the same thing.. everything was different. It was if every little thing was magnified; every little cricket's chirp, every wispy leaf floating along on the breeze. I was so in tune with it all in it was incredible. This was the first time I'd really been able to enjoy it since turning.. since the other times had been consumed with killing.

We made our way swiftly through the skinny trees, our hands never parting as he led me towards town. It had to be nearly three in the morning so we weren't likely to run into anyone I knew but I couldn't help the weight of the anxiety in the pit of my stomach at the thought of it. Slendy continually reassured me that it would be fine, letting me know of all the countless times he'd been through this. I asked him to go through the plan again, just for good measure.

_"Charlotte.." _He was beginning to get impatient with me now, _"For the last time, it's simple! We make our way to downtown, sneak in through the back window of the fabric store which I broke the lock on long ago, get the various fabrics that I use, extra thread, and then we sneak back out and we're back here before sun up. There's nothing to worry about!"_ He was trying his hardest to be gentle with me but his temper was getting the best of him. I sighed loudly and nodded, biting my lip hard in anticipation.

We made it to town in less than 15 minutes, not in any big hurry, and before long had snuck up behind the old fabric store that was owned by possibly the oldest couple in town, The Jacobs. My mother used to have my baby clothes made by them. I suddenly felt a sharp pang in my heart at the thought of my mom. She must have been worried sick, desperate to find me. I nearly cried at the though of the trouble I was putting everyone through. I was quickly shaken from my thoughts by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up, startled. Slendy looked down at me, his gaze thoughtful and slightly worried.

_"Don't you worry, kitten. Everything will be okay. I swear it."_ I gave him a small smile and nuzzled his shoulder softly before he turned toward the dusty old window which was quite low on the small buildings back wall. He very quietly tugged on the window, wincing at the slight creak of protest it gave upon the unwanted movement. He pushed it open just far enough for us to slip in and gestured for me to go first. What a gentleman.

Once in, I watched my every step for squeaky floorboards as we tiptoed across the store to the storage closet. In an instant, almost to fast for me to comprehend, he has grabbed various fabrics into his tenticals and is starting on his way out. That WAS quick. I close the door behind me and follow behind him quickly. Once we're back outside I take a chance on talking.

"How do you even know what you grabbed? You didn't even look around!" He just rolled his eyes at me and gave me a cheeky grin as if to say, "Are you kidding me?" I did feel a little silly after that question. After all, he had explained multiple times how long he'd been repeating this exact process. We skirted along the backsides of the buildings back toward the forest, taking as much time as we wanted since the sun wouldn't be up for at least two hours.

When we got close to my old house, I made the mistake of peaking inside. There on the floor of what was once my mother and I's homey living room was the remains of my mom, strewn across the room carelessly. I felt bile rising to my throat but the tears beat them there. Blood covered nearly every surface, staining the once-beautiful tile flooring and countertops a dark crimson. I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to the gruesome sight. The only thing that gave away that the mushy mess had once been my mother was the fact that her head had been left unmarred in a permanent look of terror, her eyes and mouth open wide on the kitchen table. Written in the blood on the one somewhat clear part of the floor was a looming message.

_"We're back."_

**AN: Ohhhh damn. Another cliffhanger. ;D Aren't I just the worst? You guys have no clue what's coming. ;3 I may not be updating as quickly however because auditions for the play at my school are tomorrow and Thursday and rehearsal starts Monday but I will try and have the next chapter up no later than the weekend! I've started another story on here though so I'll be working on that one also [It's a Batman fic called "One of the Guys".. you should check it out! :3] But I promise I won't forget about this one!**

**Anyways, the reviews lately have been absolutely fantastic and I can't even describe how important all of you are to me! 3 Lemme know what you think may be behind _"We're back."_ ;] hehehe.. Much love!**

**~Roxy AKA the Cliffhanger Goddess ;D **


	14. Company

**AN: Ugh, I'm so sorry with how long it took me to get this dang chapter up, but I really think it was worth the wait.. I'm pretty pleased with this one! I've been desperately trying to get back to all my wonderful reviews and I just wanted to say how much I love you guys! I can't believe how popular my story has gotten! O.o It makes me so happy! I promise, I won't disappoint you all! Anywho, here's the next chapter to sum up my last cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

I barely noticed Slendy's tight grip on my shoulder attempting to pull me away from the scene because of the rush of emotions flowing through me at the sight of the mutilated corpse of my mother. He was saying something frantically behind me but I paid no attention. My eyes were fixed on the grotesque message written in her blood. At first, grief hit me like a ton of bricks. The one woman who'd always been there, even when her daughter had got in countless amounts of trouble with the law and abandoned her. Then guilt was next. It was _my_ fault. I hadn't been there to protect her. I'd turned into a bloodthirsty monster. Just like whatever had done this. Then... then came the anger.

My vision was red as I imagined viciously torturing the beings responsible for this. It would be slow and tedious. I felt my hands clench into tight fists at my sides and barely recognized the growl coming from deep within me. vengeance would be sweet, I'd savor every moment of their blood dripping from my bare hands and mouth. The bastards deserved it!

Finally I was drawn from my dreams of destruction by a sharp smack across the face. I whirled on my heel, growling like an animal and was met by the frantic, terrified look of the Slenderman. I'd never seen him so unnerved. His normally dark eyes shone brightly under the street light near by and his lips were quivering slightly. He looked as though he wanted to run and hide.

_"We have to leave. Now."_ He tugged on my arm slightly, starting back into the trees. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and anger at his lack of explanation.

"Just wait a minute. Do you know what.. what _thing_ is responsible for that in there?!" My voice raised drastically into a horrified squeak as I pointed a shaky finger in the direction of my old home. He bit his lip and sighed audibly, obviously not wanting to take the time to explain.

_"Charlotte, for once, do not argue with me. This is serious. I promise, if you just come with me now, I'll tell you everything. We have to get back to the house before them.."_ He trailed off and before I had another chance to ask who "them" was, I was being tugged into the trees.

We moved faster now, my eyes trained directly on the forest in front of me, trying to block out unwanted images from the last half hour. My mother's small figure ripped apart carelessly, her blood strewn across her precious kitchen. I didn't even try to keep the painful sobs in as I ran behind Slendy.

The moon was low in the sky by the time we made it back to the shack and it seemed eerily quiet. Slendy crept forward slowly and silently, his eyes open wide and scanning every inch of the area, not trusting the silence. I stayed close enough behind him to feel his heat and shook from the thought of what could have the master of fear so scared. As we moved closer to the door, he reached slowly for the doorknob but his action halted at the sound of a dark chuckle from across the clearing behind us.

_"After all this time, Alistair, you'd think you'd know the rules about turning a human." _We both turned painfully slow to see three tall, abnormally pale men all clad in blood-red suits and matching black ties. They all resembled Slendy some what but their hair and eye colors differed. The tallest one, the one who'd refered to Slendy as... Alistair.. had long blond hair which reached a little past his chin and pure red eyes as opposed to Slendy's - Alistair's - medium length jet black hair and matching black eyes. The two shorter men both had matching dirty brown hair and appeared to be twins with their violet eyes which starred hatefully at.. Alistair and I.

"Alistair?" I thought out loud, quickly realizing what a mistake I'd made as all three of the men trained their sights on me, making me want to shrink into a ball.

_"Ah, but I can see why you'd want to change this one. She's quite a specimen. She'll be perfect as a consort once I've dispatched of you." _He stared at me hungrily and I had the urge to slap the smug smirk right off his face.

_"I've done nothing wrong, Ezekiel. We haven't intruded on any other demon's hunting grounds, we haven't taken more than we need. We have done nothing to deserve punishment." _Alistair spoke evenly but I could hear the fear tucked behind his words. I was still in shock of the situation. There were more of us? What had he called us? Demons? There was order to all of this? Slendy had a name? The last question I asked myself seemed silly.. of course he had a name. Another dark chuckle brought me back to my confusing reality and I hoped someone would clear all of this up for me.

_"Oh is that so? What do you call slaughtering an entire group of humans without cause in the middle of the woods? Did you really think that wouldn't get our attention?" _I gulped nervously, remembering back to just the other day when I'd gained my tenticals in a rage as we both ripped apart the hunters.

_"It was for protection! They would've killed us!"_ His tone was becoming desperate as he pleaded with the demon which obviously had power over him.

_"That excuse won't hold up for a second when you go on trial. Balthazar doesn't even want to go through all the trouble so I've been sent to kill you and bring this one," _He gestured to me with a sly grin, making my skin crawl, _"back to my territory. Did you like our gift for letting us visit your wonderful area?"_ He was directing his statement toward me this time, his words laced with sarcasm and I felt my body tingling with rage as I slowly realized what he meant. It was them. They killed my innocent mother. Before my mind could even start to think through what I was about to do, I howled like the wild creature I was and flung myself at the smirking demon, my tenticals stretched forward. I felt thin fingers wrap tightly around my ankle as I leapt which threw me into the dirt and leaves before I could reach Ezekiel though.

"You son of a bitch! I'd rip your dead organs out through your throat! Let go of me!" I tried to get up in a wild, flailing haste but Alistair held me firmly on the ground with a foot and a tentical, giving me his best "shut the fuck up before you get us both killed" look. I trembled angrily below him and seethed as I glared up at the monster responsible for the bloody murder of my mother.

_"So feisty! You sure found yourself one tasty little morsel here, Alistair. Especially if she tastes anything like her mother."_ Ezekiel watched me with amusement and I wanted nothing more than to peel the skin from his face.

_"I highly doubt Balthazar told you anything of the sort! There is no way he would let you execute me without trial. And I also don't think he would approve of what you did to that woman. That was highly unnecessary."_ Alistair pressed me further into the ground as I fought furiously against him. He sounded much more calm than he looked.

_"It doesn't matter now. I have you just where I've wanted you for a long, long time my friend. Umus, Umi.. take care of him. I'll get the girl. Make it quick." _Then they were on us.

The last thing I remember seeing before Ezekiel's thick black tentical came down hard against the back of my skull knocking me unconscious was the twins tackling my precious partner to the ground, his pained shouts echoing through my mind as my mind darkened into oblivion.

**AN: There we are! There's more of them! And they aren't just Slendymen. They be demons! ;D I know that may seem unoriginal but I don't really care at this point, I'm pretty pleased with how it's going. BUT! My opinion isn't the only one which matters! That's where you wonderful people which I love dearly come it! Leave me a review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see in the future. :3 Your views and ideas mean the world to me and I promise I'm not just saying that! I should have the new chapter up within the next few days but homecoming at my school is this week so it could be busy..:/**

**Much love!**

**~Roxy Lynn and her Demon Friends ;]**


	15. Seperated

**AN: Wowzers! Another chapter for you already! I've just been in a writing mood lately and I had some extra time today after getting my brand new desk to type at so here ya go! Enjoy!**

I woke with a start, water splashing into my grimy face, freezing me to the core. I let out a squeal of protest and tried to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room I was in. The walls were a bleached white and there was nothing in the room except a small cart with various pots and instruments I didn't recognize. Whoever had splashed the ice-cold water on me was no longer in the room and I felt my heart nearly drop to the floor with the dread that was flowing through me. Where the hell was I? Was.. Alistair okay? I recalled my last hazy memories of him being attacked by the two demon twins and had to choke back a sob of terror. First my mother and now this. Turns out being turned into a demon wasn't the worst thing to happen to me.

I surveyed my bindings: two thick, steel shackles chained my ankles to the concrete wall behind me, giving me about four feet of space to move forward and back. My hands were hand cuffed tightly together behind my back and an odd contraption resembling a steel corset was wrapped around my torso. I assumed it was to keep my tenticals retracted. I moved forward as far as I could, moving on my knees and having trouble keeping myself upright because of my hands behind my back. I yanked my whole body forward and only ended up falling on my face, my nose colliding with the cold ground painfully. A pitiful whimper escaped my lips and I felt as powerless as I had the first day I'd woken as a demon in Alistair's home.

Laying there, my face mashed into the floor, I was unable to sit up again and I just couldn't help myself. I began to cry harder than I ever had, all of my frustrations coming out at once. The grief from losing my mother, the pain in my stiff body, my fear of the unknown behind the tall door at the other end of the room, the anger of being taken away from Alistair. It was all too much to hold back. I just hoped I would get the privacy I needed for just a few moments. Wishful thinking, huh?

Just as I let out an especially loud sob, the door was swung open. Due to the awkward angle of my head, I couldn't see a single thing, I could only hear the low snickering in front of me and the sound of footsteps on the white tile floor. I quickly sniffled and attempted to slightly hide fact that I had just had an emotional breakdown. It was a poor attempt obviously.

_"Look who's finally done with her beauty sleep!"_ The condescending voice I quickly recognized as Ezekiel's filled my ears and made me want to sob even harder. Instead, I decided to give him the silent treatment, pretending as though I hadn't even heard him.

_"Not so chatty when your precious little partner isn't around, huh? Well that's just fine," _He grabbed my shoulder with a firm hand and yanked me back up on my knees and I was forced to look into his hateful red eyes, a smirk planted on his pale face, _"I know just how to make you squeal."_

I closed my eyes to try to keep myself from shaking, not wanting to look at him anymore. I felt his slender finger grab me by the chin and I could feel his breath hit my cheek as he leaned in closer to me, making every warning bell in my body scream "RED ALERT". I heard him inhale slowly and realized what he was doing.

"You sick fuck!" The words escaped my lips before I knew what I was saying and I instinctively recoiled away from him, giving him my best death glare. He merely chuckled, keeping his smug cool and looked at me as though I was nothing more than a pathetic animal which was his to manipulate.

_"Even when the odds are completely and 100% against you, you still have the nerve to talk to someone of my authority like that. Wonderful. I would've thought Alistair would teach his pet to be more tame, he never was always very strict with them."_ I couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy I got when he mentioned others.

"I'm no one's pet, asshole." Wow. That was the best I could come up with to argue with. I was screwed. He snickered.

_"Oh yes you are, dear. Don't let him fool you. He had no intentions of staying with you, once you'd served your purpose, he'd be done with you. That's fine thought, I'll gladly take you off his hands."_ His last words came out in a hungry growl and he started towards me, forcing me close to the wall as I continued to recoil towards the wall.

"I swear to God if you touch me, when I get out of these, Alistair and I will rip every limb from your body." I tried to make myself sound threatening but I sounded like the weak little girl I was inside, my voice cracking. His eye twitched and he moved so close I could feel his breath on my lips, his nose touching mine.

_"Good thing I already disposed of him. I assure you, you won't be getting out of these, angel." _He licked his lips greedily and I felt my heart breaking inside my chest. Alistair wasn't coming to save me.

**Alistair's Point of View:**

_He awoke slowly, his body screaming in protest as he lifted his head from the dirt where the twins had left him. The bastards had been stronger than he'd remembered. He could feel his dark blood dripping from several gashed along his forehead and neck. He surveyed the dirt and noticed how saturated it was with his own blood. It was a miracle he hadn't died already. Another miracle was the fact they had left him alive. Obviously, the figured he'd bleed to death before he regained consciousness. Typical lazy-ass lower level demons._

_Moving his arms, he slowly lifted himself on his knees and looked around, his stomach tensing up with terror when he realized they'd taken her. HIS Charlotte. His blood boiled with anger as he imagined what she must be going through. He gritted his teeth and cursed Ezekiel's name as he lifted himself to his feet, barely able to drag himself the few feet he had to go to get to his home. The sun had risen long before he awoke and he had to get himself patched up as quickly as possible. He was already losing time. _

_Getting her back was his only priority now._

__**AN: So Ezekiel doesn't know everything, Alistair's coming to get her! There was no way I could kill him off! I'm thinking I might do the next chapter starting with his point-of-view but I'm not sure.. lemme know what you all think! Leave me your reviews and I promise to get back to all of you wonderful people! :] Much love!**

**~Roxy**


	16. Home Is Where The Hell Is

**AN: Finally! I know it was only two or three days since I last updated but it's been so damn busy for me! Tonight was my first free night all week! :/ I really enjoyed writing this chapter though! I'm finally tying up loose ends as far as background and what not. :P No more spoilers though! Enjoy!**

The brutally cold floor wall behind my back was the only thing which seemed to stay still as my mind swam with the fear of the demon closing in on me. His long, snake-like tongue darted out of his mouth several times to wet his crimson lips which contrasted dramatically with his pale face. His eyes were dark and nearly clouded over with lust which made my stomach turn. I couldn't help the tears that were escaping from my eyes now.

_"Shhh darling. There will be plenty of time for your soft little crys later. For now, I only want to hear you scream."_ With a deep growl, his hands were all over me, ripping the pathetic remains of the bloody dress off of my thin frame. I wished I could just melt into the hard brick that my spine was now crushed against because of his weight. I wanted nothing more than to be back in Alistair's arms. My heart wrenched at the thought of him, most likely still on the ground where I'd last seen him, his body carelessly ripped apart and laying cold and dead on the forest floor. I just wanted to go back to two days ago. I was finally starting to get used to being this way. It turns out there were things much worse than what he'd done to me.

Ezekiel was merciless, I'd seen it in his eyes from the first time I'd met him but he really showed it now that he had a tentical wrapped firmly around my throat, his hands rough on my pale skin, likely to leave bruises. He watched my face intently as I writhed before him, only succeeding in further strangling myself. He grinned maliciously and bared his sharp, white fangs at me. Well that was new. I felt myself slump slightly in his grasp as he watched me with those taunting eyes, giving up on the fight. There was no use. I'd only make it worse.

_"Oh where's that spunk you showed me earlier, little one?" _At the sound of the name Alistair had always called me, I felt bile rise in the back of my throat, _"Not so fierce now that your master isn't here to protect this sumptuous little body of yours."_ He was speaking in a low voice that chilled me to the bone and I coughed slightly when he tightened his hold on my neck in obvious arousal. My vision was growing fuzzy now, his hungry face blurring.

_"I've never been one to play with my food, but you my dear.. you're just too sweet not to savor."_ Bastard. As if he sensed I was nearing escape into the unconscious, he loosened just enough to let me gasp sharply. Well, it was wishful thinking on my part I suppose. I watched him lick his lips once more and closed my eyes tightly as he leaned in to my neck, mouth open and ready for the feast. _Alistair... _

**Alistair's POV:**

_He'd been on the hunt for hours now, still nothing. His suit was disheveled from the constant tugging of stray branches along his paths but he paid them no mind. He had to find her. He'd waited too long to have Ezekiel just take her away.. she was too special to allow him to mutilate her and throw her away the way he did with all his 'toys'. This had been one of the reasons he'd left his home in the first place.. his brother was just too much to handle._

_It had been so long since he'd been home that he couldn't even find his way there. He'd traveled for days when he'd first left the small group of demons he'd stayed with since...since as long as he could remember. He couldn't even remember his human life, only his brother who'd been turned the same day as himself. Balthazar had told them the day he found them they were both farther into the woods than any of the other children from the village were brave enough to go. He'd seen potential among other things and turned them both, kind enough not to leave one without the other. Ezekiel had always been his favorite, eager to please and alway hungry for action. However, this led him to be blindsided when Ezekiel began to change, consumed by blood lust and power of the humans he would find and soon, other demons. The day Alistair had watched him skin another demon in the trees near their home for no reason other than the pure sport. Balthazar refused to listen to Alistair when he voiced his concern and so Alistair had left, not willing to stand by and watch anymore._

_Now his brother had his hands on Alistair's creation.. He would pay dearly for any damage done. _

**Charlotte's POV:**

I felt a strange sense of Deja Vu, sitting there drenched in my blood, my legs feeling as though they were about to fall apart after Ezekiel had done his worst to me. It reminded me of my first night with Alistair, only there was no comforting bed waiting for me and a man who showed a bit of remorse for my shattered body in this tiny cell. I watched him with heavy-lidded eyes from my odd angle on the floor as he began to button up his blood-red suit which matched his eyes. He swept the hair from his eyes and licked my blood from his lips, looking down to acknowledge me finally.

_"Well, I have things to attend to. This was fun. We'll definitely have to do it again once I'm back. We'll see how long your little body can keep up. I hope to keep you a little longer before I have to throw you out."_ And with that, he was gone. I was alone again and my heart felt like lead in my ribs. He'd brutalized me so long that I'd lost count of the seconds that dragged by. He'd been careless while raping me, only moving more viciously when the blood began to flow and my screams would've deafened any normal human. I'd never felt so degraded. Nothing more than an empty shell of a girl. This was all I had left to look forward to... I silently prayed I would die in my sleep before he got back. Anything would be better than this. At least then.. I'd be with Alistair.

With that thought, I could feel the sensation of more tears coming but it was if I had gone dry, nothing came. I gave up and painfully curled into a small ball on my right side in a pathetic attempt to conserve some body heat. _God help me.._

**AN: In case you didn't catch that.. they're brothers! ;D That explains some of the tension! Everyone hates their families, huh Slendy?**_  
_

**Alistair: _You can't even call me by my real name? That nickname is atrocious! I ought to just take you out right now and save me the annoyance. _**

**__Me: Aw Slendy, that's no way to treat a lady!**

**Alistair:_ Shoo fly._**

**__He's just in a bad mood because his brother is fucking his woman. Sorry about that folks. ;P Anyways, I really hope ya'll enjoyed this next addition! Your guy's reviews lately have been so wonderful, I love all of you so much, I can't even explain! :3 I appreciate your thoughts so much! So pleeease lemme know what you think I'm doing right, wrong, ideas for what's next! :] I promise to get back to all of them!**

**This weekend will be pretty busy but I'll try my hardest to update by Sunday night at least! Much love!**

**~Roxy. :3**


	17. Fuck You, Expressions

**AN: So it had been a BUSY last couple of days, I wanted to thank you all so much for being so patient with me and sticking with this story, you guys are so wonderful! You all make my day so much better with all your kind reviews and help my improve every chapter! I'm really happy with this chapter, not to boast or anything.. I hope you all are happy with it! :3 Enjoy!**

_"Ezekiel! A word?" Ezekiel whipped his head around to see his maker standing across the hall from him as he exited his 'playroom'. God, the girl was fun. No wonder his hard-ass of a brother had gotten his panties in a twist over her. He felt his groin stir again just imagining the past few hours. The way her will had so easily cracked after she heard of her maker's death. Priceless._

_The handsome man before him had a stern look on his face and Ezekiel couldn't help but suddenly feel hot under the strength of Balthazar's gaze. The man had to be a millennium old and he didn't look a day over 30. Other than the deathly pale shade of his skin, of course. His eyes were a warm violet color and they matched his strawberry blond hair which hung neatly around his chin. His height towered over just about every demon he met and it was rather intimidating. Like the girl, he had strikingly white tenticals which he never seemed to hide. They were longer than Ezekiel's own and he had always greatly admired this. In fact, he'd always admired ALL of Balthazar._

_"Yes sir?" Ezekiel kept his tone quiet and respectful, as he'd been taught._

_"Come in." Balthazar's response was clipped and Ezekiel gulped quietly in apprehension of what he had done to piss the man off. He bowed his head and followed into the small office Balthazar called his own. It had cream walls and a black tile floor. Very simple and neat. Just like Balthazar. The exact opposite of Ezekiel. _

_"What's going on?" Ezekiel was afraid to ask but forced himself to keep composed as he casually perched on the edge of Balthazar's dark mahogany desk which Bal was now sitting behind, wringing his hands._

_"Those damn twins you hired to help you with 'dirty work'? Yes, well.. they've been out killing random civilians in broad daylight. Ezekiel, I will NOT jeopardize our life here.. I've come too close to that already and after what your brother did with that whore and those rednecks up north.." Ezekiel had made sure Balthazar hadn't been told the whole story, he knew his maker was too soft to allow Ezekiel kill him for any other reason, "We cannot afford to stick our necks out like this at the moment. You are to get rid of them immediately. That's an order." Ezekiel shivered. Balthazar was the only man or demon who'd ever had any control over him and Ezekiel adored it when he spoke with such power.. such demand._

_"Yes sir.." Ezekiel answered with a suggestive tone and he watched as lust flashed across his maker's handsome face. _

_"Come, sit with me." Balthazar patted his lap and rolled his office chair out from the desk allowing for more room. More than willing, Ezekiel slid himself off the desk and straddled the larger man's waist as he had so many times before. He'd always been the most eager to please, one of the reasons Balthazar had always liked him better than his brother. Ezekiel felt the familiar tenticals wrapping themselves around his torso and closed his eyes and exhaled softly, a small moan escaping his lips. He could feel his maker's excitement rubbing against his tight suit and Ezekiel bit his lip in an attempt to hide his sly grin._

_"So.. I should get to work then?" He half-heartedly attempted to stand but was firmly held in place by Balthazar's limbs, a dark growl coming from deep withing his chest. He was the kind of man who never waited for something he wanted, yet another thing Ezekiel admired._

_"Later."_

**Charlotte's POV:**

My blood had now dried on my sore skin and I felt as though if I moved, all the skin my just come off. My tears were long gone, leaving me even more empty than I had felt when Ezekiel first left. If that was possible. He'd been gone over two hours, that's where I'd stopped counting at least. I hoped maybe he'd just let me die here but it was hopeless. The man was sick. I still couldn't believe he was related to Alistair.

Alistair. I swear my heart broke even further. More than anything, I just wanted him back. She wanted to feel a loving touch hold me, especially after the past day I'd had. God. I needed to stop thinking about him, the pain was getting worse. I curled tighter into the ball I had been in on the floor and tried to clear my mind. This was all that was left. No hope. No savior. Just the girl who'd gotten into much more than she'd ever bargained for. Curiosity hadn't killed that cat, no.. that'd be too simple. curiosity decided the cat needed to be continuously beat while it was down and then some.

Fuck you, expressions.

**Alistair's POV:**

_He watched the building intently, surprised by the déjà vu he felt at seeing it there, the small stone building that was nearly hidden completely by the tall redwoods around it. For the longest time, Alistair had lived there comfortably, loving his brother and maker. It had been his home for several centuries. Now it stood permanently as a reminder of the betrayal of his brother and the prison of his love. His long fingers curled into a fist at the thought._

_After several minutes of no movement from the woods or the house, he almost thought it might be safe to enter, seeing as the sun was setting and it was dark enough to stay hidden. Not that it mattered, they could see easily in the darkness. It gave him piece of mind. However, just as he was about to move from his hiding spot high within a tree, he heard loud rustling off to the right of the clearing in front of the house. His head whipped in the direction of the noise and he nearly scoffed at the sight._

_The two twins who'd tried pathetically to take his life were carelessly making their way back to the house. They made no attempt to quiet themselves and Alistair had trouble believing Balthazar would allow them to live this long. They were covered in blood, no doubt from earlier messy meals. Now that he had the element of surprise on his hand, he'd have no trouble taking the two adolescents out. _

_Quiet as a moth, he dropped down to the wet ground, the moss muting his footsteps as he snuck right up behind them and without a second thought, used his bare hands to forcefully crush their skulls together. They dropped without a sound other than the satisfying 'crack!' of their cranium. Alistair wiped his hands cleanly on his suits, not sparing them another glance before he moved stealthily towards the house. As he moved to open the door, a voice from the shadows stopped him in his tracks._

_"You're supposed to be dead, Alistair." Alistair gritted his teeth in agitation and fear of being caught._

_"Balthazar. It's been a while."_

**Charlotte's POV:**

A movement from outside my door woke me from my restless sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to ignore the searing pain that met me. The door swung open quickly and I was greeted by a very stressed and angry-looking Ezekiel which made me scoot closer to the wall in terror.

_"He was supposed to be DEAD!"_ His rage terrified me further and I was so confused before it all clicked and I felt a smile threaten to tug at my chapped lips for the first time in days. Alistair. He was alive, here to save me! I knew he woul-

My thoughts were cut off by an abrupt searing pain in my chest, worse than any I had experienced before. I looked down and my eyes widened in shock. Ezekiel's onyx tentical had lodged itself deep within my ribs and suddenly everything slowed down. My vision blurred in and out as I watched his face darken his insane glee as he moved the limb around inside of me, my blood seeping unfathomable amounts on the floor below. I could feel none of it though. It was if I was watching the experience from above. I could hardly hear even. I could only sit and watch helplessly as my life was taken from me. _Oh Alistair.._

Then, I felt the pressure of him being taken away and it was replaced by the panic-stricken face of my handsome mate. My foggy mind wasn't thinking straight and all I could think about was how much I just wished I could see him smile again. To hear him say my name again in the way he did. He'd given me a new life and I never thought I would be grateful for him but I was. I knew he'd come.. I knew..

I could see his mouth moving, it looked like he was screaming but I didn't have time to ask before everything went black and my pain was gone.. I was gone.

_So this is what it felt like to die..._

**AN: Ah.. I really don't have anything witty to say about this ending. I promise the story isn't over just yet but.. Charlotte is dead. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would very much appreciate your opinions on this chapter and what you might think will happen next! I love you all so much! It's been a little over a month since I started this story and it has grown so much! More than I ever imagined! It's had nearly 4,000 views and so many great reviews.. you all are literally the best fans I could ever ask for. :'3 Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!**

**Much love!**

**~Roxy Lynn Hopkins**


	18. Good Things Never Last

__**AN: Alright so I feel pretty bad about killing Charlotte off in the last chapter, I seemed to upset all you lovely people so I updated promptly as a way of sucking up! :3 I promise, the story will go on! I'm not even close to done with it! Thank ya'll so much for you great, emotional reviews! Enjoy!**

_Her blood was on his hands. It was everywhere, staining his suit and the white tile below him a deep crimson that made his stomach twist painfully. This wasn't happening, he'd rescued her, he'd come just in time. Right?_

_**10 Minutes Earlier...**_

_"Did he even tell you the story, Balthazar? Or are you still convinced Ezekiel can do no wrong?" Alistair could feel the scorn slithering from his words and he felt slightly regretfully of the disrespect after feeling the heat of Balthazar's glare._

_"Does it matter? You left, you turn a human and suddenly people are dying for no reason. I will NOT have this." Alistair just shook his head, exhausted. After all the random civilians and demons his brother had murdered for sport, their maker was still so damn blind. There was no convincing him now though._

_"Has he shown you what he's done to that poor demon in there? That's if she's even alive still.." Alistair felt his heart drop slightly at that thought. Balthazar seemed as though he were trying to sort it all out. He watched as his maker moved his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by movement from the front doorway. Ezekiel stood there, looking outraged at the sight of his brother and Alistair stiffened._

_"You.. You're supposed to be dead! They killed you!" It was then that his enraged sibling spotted the lifeless corpses on the grass off to the right and Alistair was sure he saw something within the man burst from anger. Ezekiel let out a frustrated growl that was laced with the kind of insanity that had driven Alistair away all those years ago. _

_"Ezekiel, calm down." Balthazar hadn't even finished his command before Ezekiel had whipped around, sprinting down the hallway. Alistair followed close behind, unsure of his brother's intentions. He turned the corner into the room he'd just seen Ezekiel enter and felt his heart drop to the floor at the sight._

_There she was, his beautiful little kitten that had been so much more vibrant and lively the day before but now looked like a pathetic version of herself. She looked as though she'd already lost weight, her sunken cheeks and ribs were a dead giveaway of that. Her skin had whitened even more and her body just looked awfully mistreated. None of this was what alarmed him the most. Her eyes and mouth were open wide in a grotesque scream and the source of her terror was his own brother's tentical slicing through her tiny abdomen, spilling her essence out on the hard floor. _

_Everything moved so quickly after that. In an instant, he ripped his brother off, causing even more blood to flow out of her as she sank into Alistair's waiting arms. _

_"Charlotte! No, no, no.. this isn't supposed to happen! You're mine! Please.. please God, I know I don't deserve it but.. please.. just keep her here." Her eyes were clouding over now and he knew his pleading was useless. He was sobbing now, a sensation he hadn't felt since he was human and he feebly wiped a stray hair from her face as her eyelids fluttered weakly, "I love you, little one.." He didn't even recognize his voice as it cracked from his sobs. Her eyes finally shut and her chest had stopped rising. He wiped the bit of blood that was seeping from her dry lips and lay his head in her neck, his whole body shaking with grief. This wasn't happening.. this wasn't happening..._

_"She...she had it coming!" Alistair was sucked back into reality but the unstable sound of his brother from the corner of the room. Very gently, he set Charlotte's corpse on the floor and turned, his vision red._

_"You've killed for the last time.." His sobs had made his voice rough, causing the threat to come out in a low rasp. He slowly made his way toward the vermin he used to call his brother and before the man could attempt to move or come up with and excuse, Alistair slammed a fist through his skull, feeling his bloody knuckles colliding with the hard wall behind him, the crush of the skull beneath his hand making him smile. _

_"What have you done?" Alistair looked up slowly at his shocked maker in the doorway and didn't even answer. He merely picked up his fallen mate from across the room as carefully as he could manage and pushed his way past Balthazar, not caring if he followed. He walked back out the door, past the bodies of the two demons and back into the cover of the woods. He could feel the blood from Charlotte sticking his suit to his abdomen but ignored it and kept walking. He walked for hours without looking a single direction but forward._

_This was his fault. He'd been unable to do the most simple job of a maker and mate: Protection. He should be dead. Not her. She'd just begun. She'd been so hopeful, so perfect. Now she was gone. He was alone, just as he'd been every day for the past 200 years. His life was nothing now, he couldn't believe he'd been able to even get out of bed every evening before meeting her. Few demons were able to meet happiness in this life, but he'd come damn close. _

_He should've known better.. Good things never last._

I slowly awakened to the sound of metal on metal and was slightly worried when I opened my eyes and saw only black. Was I blind? Then I felt the sensation of a clothe blindfold on my cheeks and settled down a bit. _Jeez Charlotte.. _The sound in front of me was still unsettling though. I waited a few more moments until it stopped and I heard the shuffle of feet on the floor.

_"Ah, finally. Rise and shine, sweetcheeks. It's about time!"_ The voice wasn't familiar but it was low and definitely male. I gulped and suddenly realized how dry my throat and mouth was due to the unbelievable heat of the room. I coughed painfully and rasped.

"W-where am I?" There were probably better questions I could have asked but due to the fact I couldn't see anything, it seemed to be the first thing I should know. The man laughed loudly and I could sense that the question must've seemed stupid to him, which made me a get red in the face from embarrassment.

_"You kiddin' me, right? You're in Hell, darlin'. You won yourself a one-way ticket down to the boilin' pit. Home sweet home!"_

Well, shit.

**AN: Hehehehehe... I told you she was dead.. I didn't say she was gone from the story! ;D I hope you guys are happy with me now! :3 Pllleeeasseee lemme know where you think I might be going with this, lemme know what you liked so far, what you don't like about it! You guys are the best! Much love!**

**~Roxyy :3**


	19. Intermission

_**SLENDEROSITY KILLED THE CAT**_

_**PART TWO**_

**Ah, here it is everyone! I've decided since that last chapter pretty much represented the end of Charlotte's life on earth, this would be a good time to split it up a bit. I don't want to have to start a whole new story though so this chapter is just a little intermission. :] I just want to take this time to truly thank each and everyone of you, it's been a fantastic month or so and it honestly feels like so much longer! I seriously would've quit weeks ago if you wonderful people hadn't sent me such enthusiastic reviews and supported me through the whole thing! 3 This story so far has been so much fun to write and I know I strayed off the original Slender path I was taking but... I like where it's going and so far, all of you have seemed to like it too! :3 BUT! If there is ever anything that seems a little ridiculous or just makes you not as interested, PLEASE lemme know! I love you all so much, and yes, I know I say that too much but it must be said! I never thought this story would be so popular and it makes me so giddy! **

**Well, I've rambled quite long enough. :P Behind this intermission lies the first chapter of Part Two! I should have this chapter up by tonight! Much love!**

**-Roxy Lynn :3**


	20. Show Em' The Ropes

**AN: As promised, here's Chapter 1 of Part Two! :3 I can't believe how many wonderful responses I already got for the Intermission, you guys are so damn great! ^.^ hehe! Enjoy!**

"H-hell?" I managed to choke out, my throat dry from the intense heat which was starting to make sense. Was there even such thing as Hell? I mean.. I was a demon but.. still..

_"Yeah, sugarplum, minus the stutter,"_ Well he was quite the charmer, _"You sound a little dry there. Well, ya better get used to it. We run hot down here."_ I bit my lip, attempting to fully process what he'd told me. It was hard to concentrate with that damn metal scratching together! I'd died obviously but.. how? The last thing I remember was falling asleep after Ezekiel had his way with me and then I woke up here with the incredibly annoying man who I'd yet to see because of the itchy blindfold-

"Would you quit that?!" I snapped suddenly, unable to handle the noises he was making anymore. They stopped abruptly and I heard a soft scoff come from across the room. Before he could do anything I continued, "W-What am I doing here? Who are you?" I really needed to get ahold of that nervous stutter, it wasn't very intimidating.

_"Well ya see.." _He was behind me now, his body so close I could feel the skin of his abdomen against my bound hands and his lips were right beside my ear. _Great, he's shirtless.._ Just what I needed, _"You're dead. Shocker, right? I'm sure you were just a little angel up in the living realm but I don't care fo' excuses. They just send fallen demons like yourself down to me, Gabe, one of the Gate Keepers and I gotta brand ya and show ya around, capeesh?" _ His relaxed attitude was a bit of a shock compared to the other demons I'd met and I found myself liking him already, though I refused to let him know.

"Makes...sense? Why am I bound up like this then? Does Hell have a hazing process?" That earned a chuckle from him.

_"You're a funny one! Usually they're all serious when the come around and...not so...skinney. Your maker didn't take very good care of you did he?"_ I suddenly got very defensive and retorted quickly.

"It's not his fault! Just.. shut up." God, I was such a child. He laughed again and suddenly the weight of the blind fold was gone, leaving me to squint pathetically in the intensly dark room. He was still behind me and he patted my head once before coming back around to the front of me. I could only make out his silohette and he was _tall._ And bulky. Unlike all of the Slender demons I'd encountered before. I guess he had to be big to guard the gates to Hell. Mostly from people escaping, I doubt there's a very long line of people trying to get in..

_"Awlright, not that this chat hasn't been pleasant but I gotta job to do and it looks like you and I are behind schedual, darlin'. You'll know why you're bound in just a second."_ I didn't even have time to question him before I felt a searing pain against my upper thigh, worst than any of the gashes I'd gotten from Ezekiel or Alistair in the past. I sucked in a sharp breath, unable to scream out of the shock. I just strained against my binding violently, my eyes screwed shut tightly. After what seemed like ages, it was taken away and I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, blurring my view of Gabe.

He was as tall as Ezekiel, if not taller. He clearly wasn't the same kind of demon as us though. He was wide, not fat but like.. line-backer thick and instead of tenticals potruding from his back, he was sporting a pair of coal black bat wings that had to be at least a 30 foot wings span when fully extended. He had matching black hair and eyes, his skin a pleasant bronze color. He was definitely attractive, in a much different way than Alistair though.. in a cocky, bad-boy way. I tried not to notice, that was the last thing I needed to think about. He stood a few feet in front of me, holding the source of the awful pain in my muscle, a long rod with a circle and x through it. That was familiar.

_"See? Imagine how awful that woulda been if I just let cha walk around?" _I just glared at him, refusing to agree even if he was right. He reminded me of my old friend Patch, back when I was human. Except he was the size of a giant.

"You could've.. given me.. some warning." My breath was coming in short bursts through clenched teeth because of the pain. I peeked down at my leg and instantly regretted it. The flesh around the small mark looked like freshly made bacon and if I had anything in my stomach at the time, if would've come up then because I couldn't help but dry-heave at the sight. It was raw and red, like I'd been caught in an oven. I quickly looked away and whimpered.

_"Ah don't be a pussy. Everyone's gotta go through it.. except for humans.. They go through.. seperate initiation."_ His face was dark for a moment and I decided it would be best to not pry.

"So.. what now?" The pain was slowly dulling but I figured it would be there for at least a week or two. He moved toward me and lifted me from the chair like I was a piece of paper, ripping straight through the bindings before he quickly let my hands free. As I rubbed my wrists gingerly, he was already walking out the small door on the other side of the dark room as he called over his shoulder.

_"Time to show you the ropes, kid!"_

**Alistair's POV:**

_He'd finally made it back to the cabin. He was surprised he'd made it, since he'd barely even looked up from Charlotte the whole time he'd walked. She'd grown cold now and his heart broke further. He tried desperately to preserve the image of her alive and well but all he could see now is her broken soul in Hell, something Alistair and his brother had been told about as a tall tale by Balthazar and as far as he knew, demons usually didn't leave once they were there. It was where they were meant to be but when the race was created, it was believed that small amounts had slipped out and spread, which is where "living" demons like himself descended from. However, since then, Hell was rumored to have been guarded much heavier. Lucifer only knows why.. It didn't make much since why the demons would be forced to stay if it was meant as the eternal prison for human souls. Alistair didn't even want to try to understand Hell's mechanics but he had to get her back.._

_The only way he could get her back was either pray she was smart enough to escape or..._

_He sighed raggedly, laying her body on the bed and he watched her tiny corpse for a long moment before admitting to what he had to do. He'd be with her, no matter what. He'd never felt the way he did with her and he refused to let it go. He'd been alone for far to long to let something like death get in the way. _

_The Slender Man had to die too._

**AN: So I was a bit tired tonight while I was writing so I apologize if anything was a little confusing. :P I promise, Charlotte will learn more in the next chapter since Slendy's info is so vague. ;P Anyway, if there's anything you were confused about or didn't like, please feel free to shoot me a review or even if you just want to fangirl over Slendy with me, that's perfectly fine! I should have the next chapter up before Sunday, depending on how busy I am this weekend.. Much love!**

**~Roxy :]**


	21. Welcome To Hell, Sugar

**AN: Oh my gosh.. I'm a week late with this chapter.. you guys have no idea how sorry I am to keep you waiting! :/ I've had the worst/most busy week.. I'm just so glad it's over! I'm so glad to get this up to you lovely people! Anywho, enjoy!**

My new guard led me around for what seemed like hours through the dimly lit hallways that lay outside the door of the room I'd first woken up in. The air was thick and _hot_. The kind of hot that works its way into your pores and chokes you from the inside. I had trouble keeping up more than once, he probably couldn't hear my panting over his own chatting though. I swear, he didn't shut up for more than a minute at a time the whole journey.

I'm not sure what I expected Hell to look like but.. it certainly wasn't this. There was no flaming pit filled with torture devices and horned demons with pitch forks. No lost souls roaming pathetically around. It was just hallway after hallway after hallway.. All lined with dirt and occasionally a dim torch or an ancient door. I also had yet to see any other demons or souls, which confused me further. After tripping over my own feet for the umpteenth time, I decided I would have to shut him up.

"Yeah, that's nice. Can you please explain to me where we're going? Why're there no other demons around here?" I could hear his mouth snap shut in front of me and I regretted the snippy tone I'd given him instantly.

_"Well ain't you a patient one. Well, sugar, it just so happens that demons have things to do other than just hang around to meet the noobs, contrary to popular belief by you pansy-ass living demons up there living the sweet life. Down here, we've got work to do. Now keep up, we're almost to where you'll be staying."_ I bit my lip in amusement at how offended he sounded and sped up the pace a bit.

Suddenly we were stopping and I was so focused on keeping up that I managed to ram straight into his unbelievably chiseled back. I squeaked and nearly fell straight on my rear but before I could land, a Goliath hand wrapped its way around my wrist, quickly whipping me back up and straight into Gabe's chest. My nose collided with his bronzed pectorals and for a moment, I wished he would have just let me fall. I looked away and tried to step back and ignore how good it felt to have such strong arms around me but he held me in place, a hearty laugh shaking us both.

_"Easy cowgirl, I know you're just dying for a taste of me but we'll be together down here for a long while, we'll have PLENTY of time!"_ He topped it off with a flirty wink and finally let me go, leaving me to burn even hotter with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, meathead. Maybe next time give a girl some warning?" My petty attempts to fight back caused him to laugh even harder, his eyes closing tightly and his lips pulled apart in such a way that made him utterly adorable. _No Charlotte.._

_"You don't hafta lie to me baby. I know the truth."_ He gave me a friendly pat on the head, further embarrassing me before he turned to the door we'd stopped in front of and pushed it open quickly, leading me in behind him.

Just like everywhere else I'd been in Hell, it was dark. It did feel slightly cooler in here, which was a huge relief. The room appeared to be about the size of my old bedroom, before my life had turned upside down and was furnished with a simple bunk bed and a desk. Never would I have guessed I would one day live in a dorm in Hell. Not exactly what someone looks forward to. I slowly walked in front of Gabe and ran my finger tips across the strange wooden desk which felt like a stove top against my skin. I took a deep breath and tried to take everything in again. I was in Hell. I had a dorm. Alistair is.. dead? Right? I couldn't even remember the events occurring before my death and every time I tried to sort it out, my temples would throb. Something had happened though.. I had to figure it out.. I had to-

_"Aye. You listenin'? Did you hear a word I just said?"_ My thoughts were interrupted by Gabe's annoyed tone and I quickly looked up with a confused frown pulling at my lips, earning an over the top sigh from the demon before me.

"..what?" He groaned and shook his head again, muttering to himself.

_"Why do I always get the nuts? Ugh, anyways, I WAS tryna tell ya that you'll be doing what most other demons - besides Gate Keepers like myself - do," _He gave me a smug wink and I merely rolled my eyes, _"Crowd control. You get to keep all the nasty lost souls and crazy ass humans in place down in the pit. If they get too big for their britches, you get to put them back in their place."_

"That doesn't sound too hard. Do I get a pitch fork?" He started laughing again.

_"Ah there's that sense of humor that never fails to charm. Well, you may want to watch it once you get in with the other demons, they aren't all as friendly and gorgeous as mwah."_ He gestured to himself and proceeded to kiss his bicep, making my laugh for the first time since I'd been taken from Alistair. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed Gabe's company as conceited and smug it was. The fact that he was extremely attractive physically didn't hurt either...

I wasn't able to dwell on it for long before we were out the door again and down another steaming hallway. We walked for less than a minute before coming across a pair of gigantic steel doors which Gabe even appeared to struggle with opening. The site was definitely more of what I'd expected.

The Pit, as Gabe had called it, was basically that. An ominous, unbelievably wide pit with various labyrinths and stairwells leading down to where everything was. Way below, I could make out hundreds of demons, spread out as far as my eyes could see and all around them were strange, wispy beings that I assumed to be the poor unfortunate souls that had been condemned down here. I looked out across the Pit and there was no end in sight, merely darkness and fog. I turned with a feeling of dread tugging at my heart as I looked at Gabe who was grinning like a fiend.

"What do I do now?" I asked quietly, my eyes wide.

_"Try to keep up. I'll see you for grub later on.. if you make it that long."_ He chuckled darkly and disappeared back behind the solid doors, leaving me standing at the edge of the Pit alone and apprehensive. I was on my own again. Great.

**AN: Ugh, you all deserved a better chapter after such a long wait but I promise I won't be as busy this week so the next chapter WILL be up withing the next couple days.. hopefully tomorrow if I don't get flooded with too much homework :P Any ways, I hope you enjoyed the cute little bickering between these two, I really like writing the part of Gabe! xD Slendy is not as keen on the idea..**

**Slendy: *glares***

**Me: Oh dear.. it looks as though I won't be sleeping tonight. o.o It's alright though, it'll gimme more time to write the next chapter! ;D The reviews I've been getting lately have been so thoughtful and amazing, I would love to see more of what you all think! :3 YOU are the ones that keep this story going, not just me. :] I love you all so much!**

**-Roxy Lynn**


	22. First Days Suck

**AN: Huzzah! :D Another chapter already to make up for the last week! I intended for this chapter to be a little more bloody but I felt like I was rambling.. :/ But! In my opinion it's still pretty good :] You all be the judge! Enjoy!**

Alistair_ sat for hours, just staring into the dense foliage around his home, one hand holding his dagger he'd kept since he was human - the only thing he had in memory of that time -, and the other hand clenched into a fist. He'd been sitting so long he could no longer feel the blood in his long legs and he began to wonder if maybe he would just die after sitting for long enough.. Then he shook himself. _

_"Get a hold of yourself, old man," He'd begun to mutter to himself now, "That little girl has really done a number on you.." He tried to talk himself out of the inevitable, tell himself she was just a phase that resulted after being alone for so long. He tried to say she wasn't worth the trouble but judging by the way his heart wrenched each time he tried to dismiss her, she was worth it. She'd been worth it since the beginning. "Pathetic sap.." He laughed to himself. He was losing it._

_He glanced down at the leather-handled dagger in his fist and cleared his thoughts. There was only this now. He would find her, there was no way he could let her flounder on her own down there.. she was so young! She still hadn't harnessed even half of the power she was capable of! Without another thought, he brought the glinting blade to his own jugular and took his last breath in before saying a quiet goodbye to anyone who may be listening then quickly slicing the artery. Then there was only black._

**Charlotte's POV:**

It was a long process willing my legs to carry me down the slender, earth stairs that lead to the Pit below but eventually I crept down, careful not to alert any of the other demons of my presence. I finally reached the bottom and nearly passed out from the intense heat. No wonder this was where they kept the bad ones. A tall wall which belonged to the labyrinth inside the Pit was blocking my vision from anything going on farther inland so I decided the only sensible thing to do would be to follow the path. As expected, I had no clue where I was going.

I wandered for several minutes, not coming across anyone; soul or demon. I began to let out a sigh of relief, thinking I was in the clear. It was then that I decided to take a sharp right down another path and proceeded to slam face first into a woman at least six inches taller than myself, tenticals similar to mine except blood-red and much longer splayed out before her for the world to see, which appeared to be holding some sort of spectral beings. As soon as we collided, they all scrambled out of her grasp and I heard her growl loudly, sending chills down my back.

_"You blithering idiot! Look what you've done! I've spent all damn day trying to catch those cheeky bastards and then some clumsy shrimp ruins it!"_ She was in my face now and I tried my hardest not to cringe or look away from her furious glare. Her face may have been beautiful at one point but was now glistening with sweat and riddled with various scars from pasts scuffles. Her strawberry blond hair stuck out in little singed tuffs all over her head and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I'm new her-"

_"Save it. Just stay out of my damn way."_ And with that she was gone. No horrible beating or torture. She just left. I'm not sure what more I expected though, I doubt anyone had the time down here for that. I made my way forward quickly, being sure to look before turning anymore and not slow down. Various other demons passed me but none of them seemed to pay me any mind. It really wasn't so bad, besides the fact that I had no idea how to do my job or where to find the souls that were roaming on their own. Those were the ones that needed to be controlled. At least that's what I'd heard some one say as the bustled past me..

After an entirely too long time of wandering I ran into what I was looking for. A long, transparent shape hovered a few feet from me, staring at nothing in particular, its face unable to stay in focus. It was like watching cable with bad reception. I had to admit, the sight of it would've made my skin crawl if it wasn't already melting off. I snuck up quietly, not sure if it could hear or not before unraveling my tenticals and snatching out towards it, feeling its ghostly presence like a feather pillow against my appendage. It let out a screech like that of nails on a chalk board and I gritted my teeth, holding on to it for dear life, not letting it out no matter how much it struggled and screamed.

I tried to celebrate momentarily but then remembered I still had no idea where to take it. So I started walking again, speeding up significantly just in case it was able to get loose. I wandered and held my tenticals above my head, trying desperately to ignore the screaming as I started running now, hopelessly trying to find where I needed to go. I came across a cross-road and to my right was a small, nearly unnoticeable door. Nearly being the key word there. Assuming this must be it, I entered quickly, startled by the sudden light which lay behind it.

I had to crouch to walk in, carefully dragging the soul which had finally started to quiet down behind me. The door promptly shut behind me and I gulped and moved forward as the hallway narrowed slightly and I suddenly wished I hadn't entered. I should have just turned back but I'd always been a curious one..

As well-lit as the first few feet of the tunnel was, it didn't help much with the pitch black of the rest of the way. I felt my way through blindly, finally letting the soul disappear, figuring I wouldn't have too much trouble finding another later. I came upon another small door, one which had light showing through the crack and I decided it would be safest to listen in before just barging in again. Very carefully, I pressed my ear to the wood and closed my eyes tightly to concentrate, the voices behind it very obviously male.

_"You had better not be wasting my time. I'm a very busy man." _Man #1 had a voice that nearly sliced through my core, it was filled with so much authority.

_"Of course, Sir! I never would! I just wanted to inform you of the new Earth demon we've received. She's the first one we've had in a while, I thought you would be interested."_ Man #2 was definitely noticable.. Gabe. I'd never heard him speak so.. well. Were they talking about me? They had to be.. I bit my lip impatiently and listened.

_"Hmm.. interesting. A she? We haven't had a female Earth demon for some time now. After lock-down escort her here.. I'd like to meet her."_ And with that, their conversation was over. Either there was another new girl or I was going to meet Mystery Man with the powerful voice. My heart fluttered slightly and I couldn't help but be anxious, especially since I knew I shouldn't have heard that..

As quickly and quietly as I could manage, I scurried back the way I came and out the door. I tried to finish the day normally, aimlessly searching for more souls and never finding any. That could have been affected by my racing mind though. Who was I meeting? Why did Gabe talk so differently to him? He must have been somebody powerful.. but I couldn't imagine why he'd care about meeting me..

My thoughts were so loud that I didn't notice the two large demons blocking my path until it was too late and they turned to face me after hearing my careless steps behind me. Their hungry gazes hovered over my body for entirely too long before they spoke. _Not this.._

_"Well, lookie what the cat dragged in!" _The bulky one on the right grinned, reminding me strangely of a shark.

_"She's a tiny little thing, ain't she? And she looks lost! Maybe we 'ought to show the poor thing around.."_ The taller one cooed and I nearly scoffed at his condescending tone. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, I think I'll have to pass and let you fine gentlemen get on your way." I was turning to flee before I even finished speaking but felt two hefty hands land on my shoulders, yanking me back before I was shoved face-first into a nearby wall, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

_"Now, now.. it's really no trouble. We'd **love** for you to stay!" _His mouth was pressed against my ear now and I felt my insides shake as bile threatened to rise up and make itself present.

"I really can't.. please just let me go now." I had no idea why I was even trying to reason with them. You'd think by now I would have known enough about demons to know that they don't ever listen. Not when it gets in the way of what they want. And judging by their now roaming hands.. they wanted me.

_"Just stay still. There's nothing to be afraid of..yet."_ Their hands made their way into dangerous territory and something snapped within me. I wasn't going to be merely a toy any more. I was a demon too, damn it!

"Get your damn hands off me _**now** _before I cut them off and shove them up your own asses." My voice dripped with venom as I tensed up in their grasp. They both rumbled with laughter and my vision ran red as I quickly unraveled my tenticals and in an instant had driven them through both of their rib cages, delighting in the sounds of them choking on their own blood before I let them fall limp to the floor.

My feeling of elation was quickly ended however when I realized that due to the fact that we were already dead.. they would most likely just be sent back here and find me.. Suddenly it wasn't so great. I cursed myself mentally for the rest of the day after quickly fleeing the scene, wishing in vain that their souls my just disappear for good.

The sound of a gong sounded through the corridors of the Labyrinth and I jumped in shock, too scared to move for a moment before realizing it must have meant it was time to go. Luckily, I'd been close to the wall already so I scampered up a set of stairs quickly and was promptly greeted by a grinning Gabe.

_"Aye, sweet cheeks. Enjoy the first day?"_ I let out a loud huff and suddenly felt very nervous that I would get in trouble for what I'd done if I told him. I decided to keep it to myself. He chuckled softly, giving my back a hearty slap with his open palm, nearly knocking me off my feet. _"Good! Well, I've got someone who wants ta meet ya! Don't worry, he ain't nearly as fun as myself but he's the boss and the boss gets what he wants." _His face turned slightly sullen for a moment before he was back to his grinning façade and I could feel my heart beating faster. The boss?

**AN: Hmm.. boss? I wonder.. ;P The next chapter will hopefully be up no later than Thursday or Friday and you'll get to meet him! And who knows where Slendy'll be...;] Any who, I'm really enjoying the advice and constructive criticism I'm getting and I really want to know more of what all of you wonderful people think! :3 I love you all so much!**

**- Roxy :3**


	23. The Worst Ending

**I know I haven't updated in forever and you all have no idea how bad I feel about that..:S It just feels like everytime I sit down in front of the computer to add another chapter to this story, I just can't think of any good way to continue.. I feel like I should have ended long ago and that maybe I took Slendy and twisted his back story so much that I was no longer writing about what I wanted to.. I've had so many wonderful followers and reviews within these last few months and I can't even begin to thank you enough.. you all mean the world to me, and I'm not just saying that! I feel awful for not being able to give you the story you all deserve but it has been a heck of a learning experience for me. I will be starting a new Slenderman fic though and I promise this one will stick to Slendy! It will be much more refined than this one and I hope all of you will check it out! I love you all dearly. :]**

**-Roxy 33**


	24. Surprise! There's a Tumblr!

**Hello my wonderful readers! In case you haven't seen it yet, I've started a tumblr dedicated to one-shots with Slenderman and various OCs and whatnot including more little offshoots of THIS story! :D In fact, I uploaded the first one tonight! I really hope all of you amazing people check it out. :] There's lots of opportunities for you to join in discussion, ask Slendy, other characters and I questions and even post your own fan-art, stories, etc. I really hope to see you all there. :] **

**Here's the name: slendermans-shorts followed by the tumblr URL :3**

**Much love!**

**~Roxy Lynn**


End file.
